


Infinite star

by Ieyasu3010



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieyasu3010/pseuds/Ieyasu3010
Summary: - Настаивая на своих собственных идеях, будь готов потерять лицо. Если же ты не станешь так поступать - сумеешь сохранить свое достоинство; но знай, что это никогда не станет чем-то лично твоим. Тоже самое и с этой ситуацией. Если хочешь спасти дорогих людей, не превращай это в чужую проблему. Будь эгоистом и теряй свое лицо без стеснения. Однажды ты встретишь такого человека, который будет почитать твой позор как одно из твоих достижений.
Kudos: 1





	1. Curricŭlum vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Иэясу (яп. 家康 - Ieyasu) - состоит из иероглифов 家 - ie - дом, семья; и 康 - yasu - мирный, здоровье, спокойно, удобство. Интерпретируйте как хотите.
> 
> Иетсуна (яп. 家綱 - Ietsuna) - состоит из двух иероглифов: 家 - ie - дом, семья; и 綱 - tsuna - основа, канат. Иными словами - Основа семьи.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жить — значит постоянно причинять боль и вредить другим. Цикл, который он узнал, когда как зверь вернулся со всей яростью того, кто хотел отомстить.

Кто-то держал его за руку.

Первым, что ощутил Иэясу, пока дрейфовал между сном и реальностью, стало неожиданное прикосновение, греющее его руку и душу. В нём была мягкость: он чувствовал, как чужие теплые пальцы переплетались с его собственными; как безопасно, знакомо и правильно это было.

Он чувствовал, что его тело было ещё слишком слабым, слишком горячим, и сомневался, что мог пошевелиться, даже если бы захотел. Мысли текли разрозненно, вялые и бессвязные, как и его мерцающее сознание.

Его окружал смутно-знакомый аромат, благоухание, пробуждающее ностальгию по полузабытому воспоминанию, с которым он никогда на самом деле не расставался. Оно витало в воздухе вокруг него и проникало в душу. Иэясу не мог объяснить, почему это было так знакомо. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он ощущал запах чего-либо, кроме дыма, крови и горелой трупной вони. Как он ни старался, это зловоние въедалось ему под кожу и пропитывало одежду, преследовало его, где бы он не находился.

В попытках избавиться от этого, он буквально раздирал кожу до непериносимой боли и алых борозд, но даже это не приносило никакого успеха. Он быстро прекратил это, потому что калечить себя казалось чем-то отвратительно неправильным и довольно бессмысленным. В любом случае, каким бы ни был тот приступ безумия, что подстегнул его усталый разум, вызывая в воображении прикосновение, запах и тепло, он понял, что это был всего лишь сон — в момент, когда обветренные губы поцеловали его в висок. Не было никого, кто бы мог сделать это, никого, кто бы захотел подарить ему столько нежности — больше нет.

И вот, среди сладости и тепла, его сердце заныло ещё сильнее.

Забавно.

Он думал, что у него его нет.

Когда он проснулся, его заливал солнечный свет. Рука, что раньше была в его собственной, исчезла, как и тяжесть на ногах. Вместо них остались только холод и слабое журчание воды; звуки можно сравнить с фурин² или кото³ — это музыка капель воды, падающих то ли на барабан, то ли на гонг.

Он натянул одеяло на голову; или, по крайней мере, сделал бы это, если бы не боль, вспыхнувшая во всем теле, как только он пошевелился. С его пересохших губ сорвалось достаточно неожиданное для него самого хныканье.

Он получил много травм в своей жизни: какие-то были незначительными, какие-то — достаточно серьёзными, ставящими его на тонкую грань между жизнью и смертью. Однако, хоть в последние дни его память представляла собой только хаотичный туман из разрозненных образов и непонятных чувств, он не помнил раны, старой или новой, которая могла бы внезапно повести себя так.

Ничто не имело смысла: ни приятный запах в воздухе, ни мягкость подушки под его шеей. Меньше всего смысла несли приснившиеся ему тепло и ласка. Спешка и тревога наполняли его сердце месяцами, накапливаясь в теле и ускользая сквозь пальцы при попытке схватиться за них. Пламени, вероятно, это не нравилось; Иэясу не был уверен, разумно ли оно, но когда от колец по его рукам распространялись ожоги, а огонь в груди бесился и выходил из-под контроля, ему оставалось только проклинать сквозь зубы непослушную силу.

Может быть, это всё. Может быть, он, наконец, сошёл с ума и потерялся в событиях, которые никогда не случались, и мечтах, которые никогда не могли сбыться. И разве это не иронично? Великий Савада Иэясу, превращённый в бесноватого сумасшедшего собственными ненадёжными и страстными желаниями. Аори бы посмеялась.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем он открыл глаза, и ещё больше, прежде чем ему удалось сесть. Окружение было незнакомым и, в некотором роде, чистым, чего никогда не могло быть в том захолустье, где он имел счастье остановиться. Затем он опустил взгляд на живот — бинты были так плотно обмотаны вокруг тела, что едва получалось дышать. В Саваде вспыхнуло желание сорвать их, сжечь, разрезать… что угодно, только бы понять наконец причину дурацкой слабости. Может быть, тогда он вспомнил бы, как и когда получил её. Если эта рана была получена от наемника, то он должен осмотреть её. Иначе осталось мало времени на противодействие возможным побочным эффектам.

Каждое движение причиняло боль; каждый поворот исцарапанных рук, каждый слепой захват узла, стягивающего повязки. Он задыхался, пока искал их, и практически кричал, развязывая. Иэясу позволил ткани свободно упасть на пол возле ног и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем осмелился посмотреть вниз.

Было не так много вещей, которые могли бы его напугать. Тех, что могли привести в ужас, было ещё меньше: и три широкие, неровные раны, начинавшиеся у правого бедра и охватывающие живот, оканчиваясь только возле его левой подмышки, сделали именно это. Кожа вокруг них была всё ещё чувствительной, но свободной от инфекции. Но здесь не было ни мертвецов, ни удушающей пыли, ни древнего железа в его руке, дающего силу в обмен на разум; только лучи солнечного света, падающие на пол, и шелест листьев за окном.

Каким бы ни было это место, он не видел прямой опасности, с которой он бы, если что, столкнулся, и это было подозрительнее всего. 

Здесь не было ничего, кроме кровати, на которой он сидел, аккуратной белой стопки одежды у подножия и тумбочки. 

Сидеть было тяжело. Как больно будет стоять и одеваться? Он попытался подняться на ноги и рухнул на пол. Рот заполнился кровью: он не знал, что именно прокусил, поскольку боль в теле затмила всё остальное — но не издал ни единого крика. Мертвые учителя были последними, кто когда-либо слышал его. Тогда он пообещал себе, что никто больше не станет свидетелем этого снова.

В его жизни больше не было места для слабости — не тогда, когда даже самая маленькая могла стоить ему жизни. Воздух казался спёртым. Всё его тело неконтролируемо трясло, и ему пришлось сжать кулаки и стиснуть зубы, чтобы сделать вид, что это не так. Без пламени всё, что он мог делать — это сидеть и смотреть, как кровь стекает по израненной ноге, в то время как в мозгу снова и снова звенела только одна мысль; настолько громко, что он мог бы с тем же успехом сказать её вслух.

 **Это конец**?

***

[Чувства, на которые нет ответа — неполноценны и не приносят ничего, кроме проблем.]

Иногда Иэясу действительно ненавидел свой нелепый героизм, разрушающий ему будушее раз за разом.

Саваде Иетсуне восемь, когда вся его жизнь катится под откос.

Позже он думал, как бы сложилась его жизнь, не похвастайся он тогда перед отцом красивым огоньком, послушно танцующим на ладони?

— Возвращайся побыстрее, Тсуна! — желает ему брат, а мама машет рукой вслед. Иетсуна взбудоражен и немного горд, папина похвала греет сердце, а воображение рисует счастливые картинки.

Его мечты очень быстро крошатся о ледяной взгляд и требовательное «недостаточно». Он старается, правда очень-очень старается угодить, но раз за разом Иетсуну(и Иэясу) вбивают в пыль полигона, заставляют вставать несмотря на нестерпимую боль, снова и снова подводят к границе жизни и смерти. Огонек на ладони жжется и издевательски вьется, не желая подчиняться.

Лицо уже напоминает маску — Савада Иемицу категорически не одобряет любое проявления эмоций, а потому Иэясу ещё в первую пару недель пребывания в его доме учится держать лицо.

(притворяться равнодушным не очень получается и совсем не нравится, но угодить отцу хочется больше и он (они) делают все возможное)

*

Четырнадцатого октября Италию настиг мощный шторм, зародившийся в юго-восточной части Средиземного Моря.

Иэясу _уже_ девять, когда он встречает его.

— Не двигайся.

(… _фиолетовые… глаза?_ )

Рваные раны и дыры от пули.  
След от сдерживающего ошейника.  
Порядковый номер.  
Глаза цвета танзанита⁵.

Этот человек может навсегда изменить его жизнь.

Иетсуне девять, и он знает лес вблизи дома (никакой это не дом — настоящая тюрьма, _~~кто-нибудь, спасите меня~~_ ) как свои пять пальцев. Каждый сук, каждый камень — все будто отпечаталось на сетчатке глаза и, Тсуна уверен, даже будучи полностью слепым, он всегда сможет найти выход отсюда.

Задумчиво подходя к чернеющим во мраке стволам, Савада взглянул вглубь ветвей. Деревья переплетались сучками, словно человеческие пальцы, что-то шуршало внутри и пахло странно сладким, как будто из ловушки, искушающей его. Что-то вдруг громче обычного шаркнуло, листья взъерепенились от ветра и зашумели яснее. Мальчик сквозь гул услышал чужие раздраженные причитания, и, прислушавшись, узнал наставника Даниэля, прикрикивающего то досадно, то кое-где зло.

Иетсуна, скользнув за какое-то широкое дерево, высунул голову любопытно, но не сильно, чтобы осмотреться. Вскоре наставник Коэлли показался из-за густых кустов. Колючий терн царапал его ноги и тот недовольно фыркал, встряхивая головой и густой гривой волос. Рядом с мужчиной шла знакомая вороная лошадь, придерживаемая им за уздечку.

Савада замер и похолодел, почувствовав, как сердце рухнуло в желудок. Как он должен был это трактовать? Что он не имеет права более ни на что надеяться?

( _Черт возьми, лучше бы мы никогда не встречались_.)

Он крепче вцепился в кору, провожая взглядом мимо прошедших. Когда Коэлии отдалился в сторону конюшни достаточно далеко, Тсуна позволил себе вдох, до этого не дыша. Савада подумал, что, скорее всего, потерял в миг последние чувства самосохранения, ведь сухие ломкие ветви на жухлой траве легко трескались, ломаясь под его твёрдым шагами.

*

Саваде Иэясу (и Саваде Иетсуне) двенадцать, он вырос в паршивых палермских трущобах и знает там все ночлежки, куда можно сунуться ребёнку, а рёбра у него сплошь исполосованы шрамами от отцовских тренировок [побоев], но будь он проклят, если хоть кто-нибудь — в поместье или на улице, — разглядит это за маской воспитанного-послушного-вышколенного-едва-ли-живого мальчика. Без прошлого и с блистательным будущим.

Неврозы, кошмары, комплексы — полный набор счастливого детства.

Иэясу в совершенстве умеет притворяться тем, кем никогда не являлся в действительности. Придуманная личина смягчает углы, вгрызается в него и клыками пытается вырвать самое светлое. Так, что впору поверить себе самому. Лучше уже не будет, говорит себе Ясу и почему-то избегает затяжных взглядов в зеркальные отражения. Ему выпал один шанс на миллион. У него нет права жаловаться на судьбу.

Терпеть и искусственно улыбаться — плевать, о чем он думает на самом деле. Плевать, что хочется кричать и умолять прекратить. Он должен стать сильнее, чтобы иметь право на свои желания. Ведь так? Миром правят сильные, а слабым стоит постараться выгрызть место под солнцем. Это ведь правильно, да? Почему же так тошно? Иэясу запутался.

Ему двенадцать и он медленно леденеет изнутри, не в силах самостоятельно выбраться из болота захлестнувшего его безучастия.

Иетсуна вроде бы неплох, вроде бы может что-то, вроде бы ладит с людьми, вроде бы… почему? Почему он не может сделать все так, как хочет? Он пытается изо всех сил, выкладывается на полную и все равно результат ужасен, абсолютно, совершенно точно ужасен! Он ведь должен быть идеален во всем. Так почему же?  
Тсуну все вокруг выводит из себя. Неправильно решенная задача? Тетрадь тут же разрывается на куски и летит на пол.  
Плохо выполненный приём? Деревянная макивара обязательно подвергается серии мощных яростных ударов, не выдерживая давления и крошась через пару минут.

Вскоре Иетсуна ловит себя на том, что его раздражают не только свои провалы, но и чужие. И даже не провалы, а скорее нежелание их исправлять. Как люди смеют быть довольными своим результатом, если он гнобит себя на тренировках и все-таки, шаг за шагом, становится лучше?! Как они смеют не стараться?!

И да, его раздражает аб-со-лют-но все. Каждый вздох, любая мелочь.

«Как люди могут быть столь безобразно тупы?!», — давится желчью он и вдруг замечает смутную неправильность происходящего. Но ведь… разве он не прав? Иетсуна запутался.

Ему двенадцать и пламя будто сжигает изнутри от ядовитой ненависти ко всем вокруг.

Через неделю он не выдерживает и рассказывает наставникам о захлестывающих его эмоциях. И, вероятно, его единогласно решают загрузить так, чтобы и думать о такой ерунде не было сил.

Тренировки. Тренировки. Бесконечная череда тренировок. Саваде не дают продохнуть — он и раньше уставал как собака, рвал мышцы, ломал кости ради результатов. Парень помнил, как ходил не выспавшимся — тело болело по ночам, мешая отдыхать. Тем не менее, он, стиснув зубы, шел вперед и не жаловался.

Он устает — смертельно и болезненно.

*

Иэясу тринадцать, и он никогда не был более зрелым и взрослым, чем предполагает возраст. Ему, тем не менее, старательно приходится делать вид — и он чертовски в этом хорош.

«Я проповедь тебе скажу, послушай. Когда родимся мы — кричим, ступив на сцену глупости.»  
Из Шекспира, «Король Лир».

Выходя на сцену, он изображает тщательно выверенную в эмоциях улыбку. Пламя требует предельной концентрации, шоу (длиною в жизнь) — точности каждого жеста и слова. Свои обязанности Савада знает прекрасно — это все — ради его _семьи_ , ради мамы и Тсунаеши. (Иэясу не хочет возвращаться к отцу).

Ему тринадцать и едва ли не каждую ночь он просыпается в холодном поту от изматывающих кошмаров, встаёт с постели и бредет на кухню, где сидит с чашкой отвратной коричневой жижи в ладонях до раннего утра. Иногда этот ритуал прерывается Саэгусой Камилло, который безмолвно отбирает у него кофе, делает глоток и выливает оставшееся в чашке ему на голову, а дальше на тренировочном полигоне его несколько часов кряду валяют по земле. Он не назвал бы это приятным, но избежать не получалось ни разу.

Совсем редко Камилло может усесться на голую землю — с покоящимся там же тяжело дышащим Иэясу — и, закинув голову к небу, вполголоса рассказывать что-то в тишине предрассветных сумерек.

Это было давно, но он помнил каждый раз.

— …наставница Алба куда больший мастер слова, чем я, м-да? Все мы хороши в чем-то своем, ну и я по крайней мере не так поехал крышей… эта истеричка частенько не держит язык при себе, но лучше не бери ее в пример. У каждого нашего слова и действия будут самые разные последствия, знаешь ли. Их довольно трудно предсказать, поэтому лучше думай, прежде чем делать. Впрочем, конечно, все совершают ошибки, никто от них не застрахован. Все, понимаешь, мальчишка?

Под пристальным взглядом Саэгусы Иэясу на пару секунд замер, а после молча, с вопросом в глазах уставился на мужчину.

— Ты человек, а значит можешь допустить ошибку. Люди совсем не терпимы к чужим ошибкам. Я хотел, чтоб ты научился терпеть, — продолжил он, устало прикрывая глаза. — Поэтому я заставил тебя выйти со мной на ту миссию… на адскую миссию.

Камилло отрешенно дёргал отросшие пряди, вперившись в спаханную землю отсутствующим взглядом.

— Наши отношения навряд ли можно назвать «учитель-ученик»… мы просто иногда болтали друг с другом, но даже это приносило мне счастье. Это не то чтобы благодарность, но я хотел дать тебе познать трагедию, с которой люди редко сталкиваются.

— Вам, — медленно говорит Савада, — Не стоило ко мне привязываться.

«И спасибо. Этот опыт пригодится мне в будущем»

Будто почувствовав, о чем он думает, мужчина мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку к звездному небу.

— Но знаешь… настаивая на своих собственных идеях, будь готов потерять лицо. Если же ты не станешь так поступать — сумеешь сохранить свое достоинство; только знай, что это никогда не станет чем-то лично твоим. Если хочешь спасти дорогих людей, не превращай это в чужую проблему. Будь эгоистом и теряй свое лицо без стеснения. Однажды ты встретишь такого человека, который будет почитать твой позор как одно из твоих достижений.

\- Наставник…

\- Не делай такое лицо. Мы, твои наставники, группа индивидуалистов, а ты нам как сын. Позволь родителям иногда баловать тебя, паршивец, - нежно (насколько можно употреблять это слово к бывшему военному) взлохматил его волосы мужчина. - Береги себя, Ясу.

Иэясу молчал, смотря на отдаляющуюся худую спину некоторое время. Потом со вздохом разлегся на земле и прикрыл горящий лоб ладонью.

*

[Люди, которые говорят о том, что им не нужна помощь, нуждаются в ней больше остальных.]

Когда Иетсуна думал об утерянном счастье, в его сердце распалялось потрескивающее пламя. Грозный чёрный дым окружал его. Смог был жарким, болезненным, таким густым, что Савада не мог дышать. Он закрывал глаза, но это не помогало. Во тьме огонь горел еще ярче.

Если бы… если бы он не поехал с отцом, то все было бы хорошо? Мама не смотрела бы на него таким странным взглядом, а брат не относился бы к нему, как к чужому? Он ведь вернулся!

_— Да тебе, как и отцу, плевать на маму и меня! За семь лет ни разу не позвонил, даже предложение не написал! Ты знаешь, как мама волновалась за тебя?! Но нет, мой занятой младший брат и минуты не мог выделить на то, чтобы поговорить по телефону! А теперь приехал без предупреждения и думаешь, что все будет как прежде?!_

_В Иетсуне, еле сдерживаемая, закипала злость._

_— Что, нечего сказать? Я…_

_— Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись! — заорал он и вырвавшееся из-под контроля пламя почти достало Ёши, но он вовремя шарахнулся назад. — Да ты хоть понимаешь… — прорычал Иетсуна и осекся. В шокированных широко распахнутых глазах напротив читался ужас._

_— Ну да, разумеется, — срывающимся голосом пробормотал в тишине Ёши, — ты ведь наследник, да? А я просто твой никчемный старший брат. Куда уж мне тебя понять!_

_— Откуда ты… — прошептал вмиг остывший Савада, но спрашивать было уже не у кого.  
_

Что было бы, не будь он таким идиотом? Что было бы… Что делать если мир рушится на части?

Что ему делать?!

«Достаточно одного поступка, чтобы потерять доверие к человеку и даже тысячи слов "прости" не помогут, чтобы вернуть его»

Как жаль, что он понял это  
_слишком поздно_

*

Мир слишком огромен, истинной преданности в нем не существует. Никому нельзя полностью доверять.

Иетсуна проводит дни в четырех стенах, с головой погружается в учёбу и тренировки и все надеется, что подобный режим заставит его забыть, прекратить жалеть себя, вот только все усилия идут крахом.

Ближе к осени Савада зажигает тусклый огонёк на кончике сигареты и отстранённо замечает, что такую же марку использовала наставница Алба.

Когда от сигареты остаётся только половина, он закатывает рукав рубашки и, не давая себе передумать, быстро прижимает тлеющий кончик к плоти.

Это больно, правда больно, но Иетсуна только сильнее сжимает зубы и плотнее прижимает сигарету к коже.

Merdа. Он ожидал большего.

Возможно, последние пару месяцев (лет) его восприятие боли искажено, чтобы думать об этом еще.

По ночам Иэясу снится старый дом. Понятие дома для него неразрывно сплетено с беспомощностью, болью и страхом. Потеря контроля привычна, но дело совсем не в этом. Просто для него не существует дома, в который он желал бы вернуться.

(По ночам ему снится прошлое. В воздухе словно разливаются тёплые солнечные лучи. Возвращаясь домой, можно с уверенностью думать — тебя всегда ждут. Счастье — словно светлячки, плывущие в воздухе. Они проявляются повсюду: в сладком запахе выпечки, в улыбках, в жестах и взглядах.)

Выныривая из сна в свою постель, он захлёбывается горестным скулежом и плачет, зло и загнанно, потому что его воротит от себя самого. Тошнит от слабости, от того, что украдкой просмотренные сны снова вынуждают испытывать забитую сухим рационализмом надежду и верить в старые сказки.

Иэясу совсем не такой сильный, каким хочет казаться. Захлёбываясь слезами, он понимал: ждать бесполезно. В свои шестнадцать Савада, разочарованный в каждой из детских мечт, наконец-то осознаёт с незамутненной ясностью: надежда изначально не имела смысла, а верить можно было только в себя самого. Это — вовсе не объект жажды и побег от реальности.

Иэясу ненавидит и сновидения, и тех, кто ему снится. Эти иллюзии несправедливо дарят надежду — а надежда делает больно.

Иетсуна пытается начать жить с чистого листа и это куда сложнее, чем обещают дешёвые рекламные заголовки.

Первыми в огонь отправляются вещи. Кипенно-белые рубашки, строгие брюки, пиджаки и галстуки. Пламя быстро пожирает дорогую ткань, оставляя уродливые подпалины и распространяя привычный с детства запах дыма.

После дело идёт быстрее и в костёр отправляются книги и тетради.

Последним в огонь уходит дневник. Для кого-то он будет просто куском бумаги, но для Иетсуна это — отражение его собственной души. Он был с ним еще с детства, сложно представить, как он вообще умудрился сохранить его в отцовском доме.

— Сожгу его и моя работа окончена, — уничижительно усмехнулся подросток, — Чтобы такой ничтожный человек, как я, был достоин… Этого достаточно. Спасибо, брат.

— Какой же ты хороший человек.

Иетсуна не оборачивается, продолжая смотреть, как под гибкими языками пламени постепенно темнели и скукоживались старые листы.

— Коно Аори, давно ты здесь?

— Кто знает, — задумчиво протянула та, — Слушай, ты вот это не сожжешь заодно?

— Что это? — тихо спросил Савада, с легким интересом рассматривая плотную тетрадь с многочисленными цветными закладками.

— Чудесная мечта, что так и не сбылась. Хранила, потому что так и не смогла расстаться, а сейчас поняла, что просто бежала от реальности, — с затаенной тоской пояснила девушка. — Жги скорее.

— Ладно, — спокойно согласился Иетсуна, поднеся руку с тетрадью ближе к пламени.

И ничуть не удивился, когда его остановили, поймав за запястье.

— Нэ, ты хотел, чтобы все стало как прежде? Если да, не сжигай, оставь его. Кто-то из будущего может найти его и исполнить мою мечту.

— Нет, я никогда не хотел вернуться, — покачал головой блондин, без колебаний отправляя сценарий в огонь. — Изменение прошлого все равно ничего хорошего не принесёт.

Жить — значит постоянно причинять боль и вредить другим. Цикл, который он узнал, когда как зверь вернулся со всей яростью того, кто хотел отомстить.

Воспоминания о детстве слишком расплывчаты; тем не менее, Иэясу помнит тяжёлые тренировки, помнит непрекращающиеся ощущения боли и страха, дрожь от одного только звучания отцовского голоса. Во всей этой мешанине слишком мало светлых пятен.

Савада похоронил ее прямо у берега. Был тихий и холодный вечер. В воздухе удушающе пахло хризантемами, которые он выбросил в море через пол часа после своего прихода. Вспомнил еще, что Аки терпеть не могла срезанные цветы.

Ясу чувствует, как в груди у него расползается огромная дыра.

Его звезды умерли — только вот он сам отчего-то жив.

Все твердили: Наследник с пелёнок.

И никому не ведомо, сколько крови и пота он пролил. Все, чего Тсуна добился, досталось ему в борьбе. То, чего он не имел — за то боролся сам.

Вместо любимых игр Савада взялся за оружие.

Он день и ночь изучал политику, экономику, культуру и все, до чего мог дотянуться.

Он ни с кем не мог общаться.

Холодно.

Холодно каждой клетке тела.

Сизый пар срывается с губ, клубится, растворяется в сумеречной мгле. Так же неслышно, как и стучит в груди чуждое ему сердце. Холод душит, покрывает ледяным узором пальцы.

Забирается в лёгкие и вымораживает его без остатка. Покрывает искристой коркой тело и сознание. Дышать не получается.

Ясу смотрит на свои руки, и где-то на краю сознания слабо мелькает мысль, что одно неловкое движение — и они рассыпятся на сотни кружевных снежинок. Мелкое крошево упадёт к ногам, а на губах взыграет тоскливая улыбка — ведь ему нет дела до его рук.

В груди тошнотворно пусто и больше нет того огонька, согревающего его с детства. Нет тихого стука о рёбра и в ушах — тишина, ставшая уже привычной и чем-то даже необходимой за последние годы.

Лед ползет на запястья, стремясь выше, к предплечьям. Он мелко дрожит — не от холода — отчаяния. Брат говорил, что ему нравится его «скованная льдом» душа. Брат говорил, что он делает все правильно, что людям нельзя доверять, что…

_— У тебя ведь есть я, Я-су._

Имя сорвалось с чужих губ протяжно и тоскливо.

Иэясу всмотрелся в совершенно безумные глаза Тсунаеши и с лживой теплой улыбкой кивнул, прикрыв холодные светло-желтые глаза.

_— Конечно._

**Ну разумеется, нельзя.**

*

Лезвие ножа распускает на коже алые цветы, роняющие свои лепестки на пол. Иетсуна скалится, собирая жидкий рубин с кончиков пальцев, и делает новый надрез, словно получил долгожданную божью милость.

Первая красная нить от кончика острого лезвия тянется по открытой шее, заставляет задыхаться душным воздухом ночи, цепляться руками за бортики ванны. Вторая — прямо над бьющейся сонной артерией — взглянуть, наконец, в чертово зеркало и увидеть там мертвеца — запрокинуть голову, вздрагивая от пробежавшего по позвоночнику тока. Третья — сильнее подаваясь на лезвие обнажённой шеей.

Ещё, ещё, ещё. Пока все его тело не становится покрытым рубиновой паутиной с мерцающими, чуть дрожащими каплями крови на самых краях. Холод сковывает плечи, но он ничего не чувствует. Ничего, буквально. Он смотрит на свои руки, покрытые ледяной изморозью, но его глаза пусты, а на сетчатке — те, кого он хотел называть **Семьей** и лицо брата.

Ровно до той секунды, когда янтарь его глаз темнеет от гнева.

Одежда липнет к груди от застывающей, покрывающейся тонкой плёнкой крови. Иетсуна не чувствует. Совсем ничего. И от этого [Ничего] становится самую малость страшно.

*

Тсунаеши опускается перед Иетсуной на колени, медленно, красиво, волнующе, и ластится щекой об его колено, смотря пронзительно, страшно. Глаза в глаза. Только теперь они не такие яркие — цвета жженого сахара — наполнены лишь насмешкой.

Ни толики страха.

Как раньше

Тсуна знает ответ на еще не прозвучавший вопрос, но тот все равно срывается с посиневших губ сбитым шепотом:

— _Зачем?_ — В сгустившихся тенях холодного вечера теряются очертания предметов, срезая углы.

Все тело ломит. Лед подбирается к самой шее. Тсунаеши скалится, качая головой.

— Доверие. Доверие тебя и погубило, братец, — он поднимается, нависая над ним. Берет лицо Иетсуны в свои окровавленные ладони, проводит подушечками больших пальцев по холодной скуле. И все так же скалится.

— Ты жалок, братишка. У тебя дыра в груди, ты умираешь. Ты позволил себе привязаться к людям. Открыть для них свою душу. Видишь, что с тобой стало? Люди омерзительны. За людей нельзя цепляться. Тебе я тоже кажусь омерзительным, не так ли?

С ресниц в воздух срывается ледяная пыль, падая мелким крошевом в никуда.

— Я знаю, ты хотел согреться от костра, но огонь опалил тебя, словно мотылька. Теперь нет ничего, кроме ожогов. Такой глупый.

_Ненависть._

Тяжелая, душная, тягучая, словно угарный газ, заполняющий сознание, заставляя проклинать причину своей ярости, медленно сгорать от обжигающего все внутренности пламени.

*

_Савада Иэясу стоял во главе Вонголы семь лет, прославившись своей равнодушной жестокостью и лицемерием. И бесславно пал, лишившись своих хранителей, а также… всего, что было ему дорого. Вероятно, заслуженно._

Ясу падал во тьму. Безмолвную, как будто укоряющую своей тяжелой тишиной. Заставляющую вспоминать и перебирать осколки своей жизни и мучиться в сомнениях.

Правильно ли он поступал?

Последние несколько лет он не позволял себе задумываться над своими действиями. Не хотелось… разочаровываться в том, чем жил. Он твердо стоял на ногах, не подпускал к себе и не открывался даже хранителям, не позволял им заглянуть под приросшую маску идеального равнодушия. Замкнулся. Отстранился раньше, чем его бы предали. Стал _идеальным Боссом_. Таким, каким хотел видеть его отец. Таким, каким видела его мать.

Вот только...

**его не предали**

Они были верны ему до самого конца. До самого их всех конца.

_Да что же он творил?_

***

[С пониманием всегда так. Оно приходит тогда, когда ничего уже не изменить.]

¹Curricŭlum vitae. «Путь жизни», краткая биография.

²Фурин (風鈴) «фу» + «рин» = «ветряной колокольчик».  
Это традиционный японский колокольчик, который размещают летом на окнах или под карнизом – нежный переливчатый звон фурина создаёт ощущение прохлады. Его музыка ассоциируется со свежим ветром и водой, и некоторые исследования показывают, что при определенной высоте звука субъективно воспринимаемая внешняя температура снижается на несколько градусов.  
Фурины делают из стекла, металла и других материалов, к язычку прикрепляют лист бумаги, на котором иногда пишут стихи. Под воздействием легчайшего ветерка фурины начинают петь, и голос их меняется в зависимости от силы и интенсивности ветра.

³Кото (японская цитра) — японский струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент. Японскую цитру кото (старинное название — «со») без преувеличения можно считать символом музыкальной культуры Японии, как и эпоху древности и средневековья, так и в наши дни.

⁴Танзанит — разновидность минерала цоизита. Он бывает синего, фиолетового и пурпурного цвета. Этот «геологический феномен» встречается в природе в тысячу раз реже, чем алмаз. Ювелирные изделия с танзанитом исключительно ценны и желанны благодаря редкости и красоте этого камня.  
Лишь при нагревании камня до 600°С минерал приобретает востребованный сине-фиолетовый с сиреневым отблеском оттенок.


	2. A posteriōri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _У Иэясу вспорот живот и секунды утекают сквозь пальцы. Он падает на колени, опускает голову и криво усмехается. Силы кончились._
> 
> _Никто не узнает._
> 
> _Никто не вспомнит._
> 
> _Никто не придёт._
> 
> _— Встретимся в аду._
> 
> _Выстрел._
> 
> …у-м-е-р.

Иэясу даже не спал, скорее дрейфовал между сном и реальностью, изредка проваливаясь в темный омут забытья и снова выныривая оттуда. Ему виднелись знакомые и родные лица, они что-то говорили, кричали, пытались дозваться до него, а он падал все глубже и глубже в темноту. Ясу бредил и никак не мог очнуться, выбраться из этого засасывающего круговорота видений.

Сознание пришло рывком, он распахнул глаза и замер, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. За открытым окном шелестела листва. 

Ясу нахмурился и приподнялся. Тело тут же прошибло острой болью, но все это кажется незначительным, потому что…

Где он?

Двигаться было сложно, но парень упрямо перевернулся, не обращая внимания на отвратительные ощущения, и уперся подрагивающими руками в кровать. Встать не получалось. Выдохнув и прошипев что-то сквозь сжатые зубы, Иэясу изо всех сил дернулся, завалился вправо, а затем наконец покинул кровать. Немного несамостоятельно, но зато быстро.

После нескольких хриплых ругательств в пустоту горло заболело тоже.

Что-то было не так. 

За окном шелестела листва.

«Окно», — повторил про себя Савада и оглянулся. В проеме виднелся кусок неестественно-голубого неба и раскидистая крона. 

Сосредоточиться никак не выходило: мысли перескакивали с одной на другую, слипались в один невнятный ком, цеплялись за что-то незначительное, ускользали или и вовсе испарялись из головы.

Набрав в легкие воздуха, Ясу ухватился за край тумбочки и резко встал. В глазах потемнело от боли. Он, пошатнувшись, нелепо взмахнул руками и едва снова не рухнул носом в пол, неловким движением попытался ухватиться за что-то… «Что-то» выскользнуло из его руки и разлетелось на десятки осколков, взорвавшись у него в голове оглушительным звоном. Иэясу не почувствовал, как неаккуратно свалился обратно на кровать, ведь всего его занимал непрекращающийся гул в голове. 

_Противники носятся по пристани, сжигая и уничтожая._

_Иэясу надевает перчатки и начинает свой последний танец. Он один против всего мира — какая ностальгия. Пламя внутри едва тлеет, работая на износ. Никто не вспомнит, никто не узнает. Никто не придёт, никто не откликнется. Иэясу знает — _ **теперь**_ он может полагаться только на себя. Как всегда хотел. Хотел, не так ли? Но сердце все сжимается от тоски. Глупое. _

Пустота заполняется гулом и мешаниной звуков. Белый шум в голове нарастает, хочется выть от боли (физической ли?) и не видеть проносящиеся перед ним картины того, что уже не изменить, но зажмуренные глаза не помогают — в голову врывается поток воспоминаний.

 _— Добегался, Дечимо Вонгола? Уже не хочется-какого…?! Кха-кх._

Грубый голос насмешливо вещал в голове на фоне голосов хранителей, а Ясу **будто впервые** задыхался от мощного чувства беспомощности и бессильной злости ко всем этим ублюдкам. Голос замолкает навеки, но это не приносит облегчения. Пытка не заканчивается, все тасуя в его сознании сцены смертей.

_Иэясу с усилием сворачивает чужую шею и против воли размышляет, о чем тогда думали его странные хранители, посылая свое небо прочь. О чем задавались у себя в мыслях, отсчитывая последние удары сердца? О друг друге? О себе? О том, что несмотря на полноценную семёрку атрибутов, они так и не смогли познать небесного тепла?_

_На долю секунды все замирает._

_Враги с ужасом смотрят в его обычно равнодушные глаза. Сейчас в них горит едва ли не адский огонь. Савада растягивает губы в оскале и вихрем врывается в гущу противников рубя направо и налево. Ему кажется, что за ним послушно следует шесть теней. Он уже давно принял свой удел._

_Жертвуй собой._

_Оставайся один._

_Сражайся._

Боль почти стихла — осталось только тошнотворное чувство где-то в желудке. Ясу пустым взглядом сверлил просвечивающиеся сквозь бледную кожу ладоней вены. Вот что было не так. Он же…

_У Иэясу вспорот живот и секунды утекают сквозь пальцы. Он падает на колени, опускает голову и криво усмехается. Силы кончились._

_Никто не узнает._

_Никто не вспомнит._

_Никто не придёт._

_— Встретимся в аду._

_Выстрел._

…у-м-е-р.

— Прелестно, — слабо выдохнул Иэясу, закинув голову к потолку, — кара настигла и меня.

Прими воздаяние с достоинством, павший король.

Савада морщится и трогает лоб. Вернувшуюся память хотелось задвинуть на край сознания и больше не вспоминать, как плохой сон. К тому же, первый приступ дурноты прошёл, но он знает, за ним может последовать второй, а затем и третий. Его, вероятно, лихорадит. На висках чувствуется холодная испарина, неприятно холодящая кожу, и он стирает ее тыльной стороной ладони. Тонкая одежда насквозь попиталась потом. Иэясу опускает ноги на пол, намереваясь все-таки встать и переодеться.

Он чувствует себя лучше — неоспоримый факт, мешающий дальше отлеживаться в постели. Возможно, любому другому человеку из нормальной семьи было в радость валяться, будучи оторванным от мирских дел, но Ясу вырос там, где любая минута промедления могла стоить ему жизни, и не привык, чтобы у его слабости были свидетели. Жизнь научила его стойко переносить любую боль, стискивая зубы и не позволяя себе упасть.

Некоторых людей тоска и горе заставляют расправить крылья и взлететь, набирая высоту, сверкать в лучах солнца и творить невозможное. А некоторых она пригибает к земле, подобно нежным ветвям молодых деревьев под снежными шапками.

Савада Иэясу из второй категории. Да, он держит спину безукоризненно прямо, а горделивая посадка головы неизменно приковывает к себе взгляды, заставляя окружающих всегда помнить, что перед ними — Дечимо Вонгола, который добился этого титула не благодаря красоте и связям, но благодаря мощи и неоспоримой силе. И эту силу видно в каждом жесте, в каждом слове, произнесенным спокойным, холодным, как льды Арктики, тоном. Вот только неподъемная для обычного человека плита неизменно тянет его плечи к земле — в те редкие моменты, когда он думает, что никто за ним не наблюдает. Когда Ясу уверен, что находится в одиночестве, уголки его губ незаметно опускаются вниз, а темная тень набегает на лицо.

С каждым годом тяжесть ноши придавливает его все сильнее.

Как и сожаление, что цепляется за сердце и сдавливает его в тиски с каждым прошедшим часом. 

Впрочем, жаловаться на жизнь уж точно не в его вкусе. Стоит просто продолжить жить дальше, он всего-то умер. Подумаешь.

— И где я? В аду? — усталым тоном предположил вернувший себе самообладание Савада и оглянул помещение еще раз. Ничего нового не появилось: бежевые стены, белый потолок, тумбочка у кровати, окно. На полу красовались светло-голубые осколки вперемешку с белыми лепестками и бутонами. Обернувшись, Ясу изучил самую обыкновенную дверь. Белую.

«Похоже на больничную палату»

Да, это, очевидно, она. Только существовала небольшая проблема. 

«Я умер».

Не могло быть ни малейшего сомнения в том, что Иэясу мертв. Но он жив. Что-то явно пошло не так.

Что-то… 

Савада отвлекся, услышав шаги за дверью и замер. Мысль ушла, прогнанная негромким цокотом каблуков по плитке. Напряжение вернулось. В голове стояла оглушительная тишина, а сердце стучало неожиданно быстрее обычного. 

«Тудум-тун-тудум-тун…», — убрав руку с груди, он тряхнул головой и поморщился. 

Попытавшийся как обычно сконцентрироваться на пламени Ясу обнаружил, что у него ничего не вышло. Не вышло. У него. 

— Какого… — пробормотал по-настоящему потрясенный, чего с ним не случалось уже давно, Иэясу. Он не имел привычки говорить сам с собой, но, вероятно, после смерти многое меняется (парень не уставал напоминать себе о своей факте кончины). 

Так или иначе, столь странным неповиновением пламени он был откровенно шокирован. Последний раз он испытывал это в далекие восемь, когда только начинал тренироваться. Только тогда он был восторженным сопляком, всеми силами пытающимся угодить отцу и сталкивающийся со стеной недовольства с его стороны, а сейчас — устоявшийся босс… ах, да. 

Утешало то, что пламя никуда не делось. Оно все также бушевало глубоко внутри и, как давным-давно, издевательски обжигало при попытках подчинить. «Эх, ностальгия», — сказал бы Иэясу, если бы всей душой не ненавидел тот отрезок своей жизни. 

Шаги прозвучали уже почти у двери. 

Человек снаружи даже не думал скрываться, ступал уверенно, легко и, судя по звуку, издаваемому низким каблуком, был женщиной. 

Савада напрягся, готовый к прыжку, хотя в нынешнем состоянии он мог надеяться только уползти от возможного противника. Тем не менее, это было хоть чем-то. Ему не впервой. 

Одного движения руки хватило бы. Один вздох — и он бы узнал, как много силы в его крайнем отчаянии.

Затем он поднял глаза и увидел женщину в белом халате, держащую простой деревянный планшет. 

В течение нескольких долгих секунд никто из них не двигался, после глаза медсестры панически расширились, а деревянный планшет рухнул на пол, пуская эхо по комнате.

— Ками-сама! — японка оказалась рядом с ним в мгновение ока, и, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, начала перетаскивать его в кровати. — О чем ты только думал? Тебе нельзя двигаться!

— Я, — начал он и прервался, когда волна боли вновь сбила ему дыхание. Женщина была аккуратна в движениях, но раны были слишком глубоки.

— Пожалуйста, не делай резких движений. Я схожу за твоим лечащим врачом и-

Иэясу схватил женщину за руку, прежде чем та закончила говорить.

— Нет, — с кем бы женщина не собиралась говорить, он определённо не мог допустить, чтобы это случилось. Не в таких обстоятельствах. — Вы… вы японка.

Савада увидел, как лоб женщины проверила широкая борозда. Что-то странное было в ее лице: беспокойство, которое Ясу не ожидал увидеть у совершенно незнакомой женщины.

— Да, я, — она опустилась на колени рядом с кроватью, не обращая внимания на воду и мягко потрогала его лоб. — Тебе больно где-то еще? Я не могу точно знать, но…

Иэясу запоздало отшатнулся.

— Вы японка. — повторил он. Голос звучал неправильно: слишком молодо и слишком высоко. — Тогда мы сейчас в Японии, я прав?

Женщина открыла рот, но ни один звук так и не сорвался с ее рта. Глаза были широко раскрыты и выражали полное недоумение.

— Это Япония?

— Конечно, где же еще-

— Merda, — последнее, чего бы он хотел — это вставать, но выбора нет. Он оттолкнулся от кровати, стискивая зубы и надеясь устоять после острого приступа головокружения. Какое-то время так и было: он твёрдо стоял на ногах и попытался сделать шаг вперед.

Стоит поблагодарить небеса за быструю реакцию женщины. Ясу глубоко оценил то, что она не дала ему снова поцеловаться с полом, хотя и сообщать об этом не планировал.

— Иетсуна-кун, пожалуйста, — услышал он где-то под ухом, — пожалуйста, ляг обратно.

Мир остановился. Его твёрдость держали хрупкие руки, что были куда сильнее, чем выглядели. Повернуть голову было сродни смертной казни (он будто наяву услышал, как скрипят суставы его шеи), но, тем не менее, Иэясу это сделал.

— Как, — глухо начал он, — как вы меня назвали?

Женщина сразу изменилась в лице. Напускное спокойствие и доброжелательность, свойственные только медсестрам, тут же испарились в мгновение ока.

— Я… ты сказал, что не… — Иэясу инстинктивно напрягся, чувствуя, как сильно впились острые ногти в плечи, — прости меня, Савада-кун. Пожалуйста, вернись в кровать. Так твои раны быстрее откроются. 

Голос женщины звучал сломанно. Ясу отказался думать об этом. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Не лягу, пока вы не объясните мне, что происходит.

— Чт-… ничего не происходит. О чем ты? — в голосе женщины четко чувствовался намёк на разочарование, — Савада-кун, _я настаиваю_.

— О, — медленно произнёс он, — вы _настаиваете_.

— Да, — женщина снова была спокойна как камень и Иэясу никогда бы не поверил, что она когда-либо теряла самообладание, если бы не увидел это своими глазами. Возможно, тогда ему тоже стоило присмотреться; до того, как раздражение других людей не переросло в ненависть. Возможно, он мог бы…

Стоп. Нет смысла думать о том, что могло бы быть. Есть только сейчас. Нужно действовать сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, не навреди себе сильнее, чем есть.

Если Ясу останется здесь, то рано или поздно умрёт. Не важно как: от рук наёмников или, возможно, кровотечения. Насколько это лучше того, чтобы перетерпеть немного крови и боли сейчас? Все же, он порядком привык к ним: к разрывающему чувству того, как жизнь медленно стекает из тела.

— Выведите меня, — пробормотал Савада, хотя едва мог держаться на ногах. — Мне нужно… мне нужно-

— Тебе нужно лечь, — голос женщины был мягким и успокаивающим. Прямо сейчас, с ней, Иэясу чувствовал тепло и уют, и разве не это было ужаснее всего?

— Ты хочешь убить себя?

Он ничего не ответил. Эта незнакомая женщина не была той, кому бы он мог излить свою душу и при этом не опасаться быть убитым от ее же рук. Все-таки, она не была той, кто мог бы понять те чувства, которые Савада и сам не до конца понимал. 

— Если я оставлю тебя здесь, — продолжила она, когда стало понятно, что Ясу в ближайшее время отвечать не собирается, — могу ли я рассчитывать на твой здравый смысл и на то, что ты останешься в постели?

Здравый смысл? Иэясу почти расхохотался. Остановила его вспышка удушающей боли в животе после первой же попытки вытолкнуть воздух из лёгких.

Женщина устало вздохнула — Боги, как знакомо это звучало, и мягко уложила его на подушки. Иэясу позволил ей это, облегчённо вздыхая про себя. Уставшие мышцы уже начинали дрожать и сводить короткими судорогами тело. Первые дни в Италии были такими же. Только там не было поблажек, что бы лечь отдохнуть и не было никого, кто бы помог ему встать.

— Очень хорошо, — похвалила женщина, садясь на кровать с королевской осанкой.

Пребывание в Японии давно угасло в памяти Савады, покрывшись пыльной плёнкой прошлого горя. Некоторые вещи он помнил даже слишком отчётливо, некоторые почти унеслись ветром времени. Он помнил смех, приятный привкус молотого кофе и антрацитовые глаза, смотрящие на него с презре-

Стоп. Что? Что _это_?

Воцарившееся между ними молчание монолитный плитой давило на него. Как это типично для японцев: копить все внутри до тех пор, пока не происходил взрыв. Савада Нана поступала также, тогда, когда она была еще относительно здорова. 

— Итак, — Иэясу выпрямился, несмотря на пульсирующую боль в ранах. Он не уверен даже, хочет ли требовать ответов на свои вопросы. Какая-то часть его была слишком слабой, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. — Раз уж вы собрались остаться здесь со мной, то, может, хотя бы скажете мне свое имя? Просто я не вижу вашего бейджика, да и неприлично будет обращаться к вам-

— Ч-что?!

Женщина повернулась к нему настолько быстро, что Савада невольно побеспокоился за ее шею.

— Ваше имя, — повторил он и увидел, как на лице женщины прорастает ужас. — Как вас зовут? 

Десятки эмоций промелькнуло у нее на лице, прежде чем женщина вновь смогла взять себя в руки. Слишком быстро для того, чтобы Иэясу захотел расшифровывать их сейчас. Тем не менее, она не могла контролировать свои глаза. Савада отвел взгляд, лишь бы не видеть это безграничное страдание.

Оно было слишком личным, слишком неподходящим для того, чтобы быть увиденным незнакомцем.

— Оставайся здесь, — приказала женщина таким суровым тоном, что даже Лар Милч могла бы позавидовать. — Не двигайся.

А потом она убежала, хлопнув дверью и оставив после себя битые осколки, да мокрые следы. 

Действительно, почему бы не бросить странно ведущего себя пациента наедине с самим собой и осколками вазы. Замечательная идея.

Шум заставил вздрогнуть, но дискомфорт практически сразу исчез, как только он понял, что дверь приоткрыта и он может не ползти, чтобы увидеть пространство за дверью. 

«Оставаться здесь да?», — мысленно хмыкает Иэясу и проверенным методом поднимается с кровати, ковыляя до двери и придерживаясь за стенку. Что бы там не говорила эта странно привязанная к нему женщина, у него было дело. Узнать, о происходящем и, наконец, рассмотреть, что случилось непосредственно с ним. Рука была его — крохотные шрамики, неподдавшиеся пламени солнца, бледная кожа и длинные пальцы. Почти его. Ну не помолодел же он, в конце-то концов?

Савада добирается до двери и распахивает ее едва ли не пинком, почти проваливаясь в проем и шля проклятия всему миру. В последний момент ухватившись за косяк, Ясу качнулся, словно осина на ветру и решительно начал свой путь в неизвестность. По стеночке. У него есть цель и он не остановится перед какой-то небольшой травмой! Ну, может, не совсем небольшой. И совсем на чуть-чуть.

Он сполз по стене на пол и попытался отдышаться.

Отвратительно.

Посидев так минут десять, парень уже собрался продолжить унизительную попытку добраться куда-то, но не успел. 

— С вами все в порядке? — тихо интересуются откуда-то сверху приятным мягким голосом. Иэясу дернулся и будто с размаху погрузился с головой в густой туманный кисель. В нос ударила до странного причудливо-гармоничная смесь запахов алоэ¹, горчицы² и… крови. 

Холодно.

— Да, — потерянно брякнул Ясу. В последнее время он слишком много раз терял контроль над собой, но сейчас у него был очень, очень весомый повод, взирающий на него сверху вниз прозрачными льдинками глаз. — Нет. Не совсем. Совсем.

Голова немного закружилась от окружающих его галлюцинаций ~~?~~ или чего-то вроде того. Что за черт? Танимото Нацумэ, а это определенно был он, казался скрыт за едва ли не цветным шлейфом ощущений, душным облаком сгустившихся вокруг. Все это завихрялось, сводило с ума какофонией ароматов и общей нереальностью происходящего. А сквозь все это на него смотрели ~~родные~~ холодные, как арктическая пустыня, глаза. Парень завис.

— Вот как, — сконфуженно пробормотал блондин, растерянно оглядываясь. 

— Возможно, мне стоит позвать врачей?

Он умер. Они все, они все, черт его побери, умерли. Как-они-посмели...

— Выведи меня отсюда.

Иэясу подумал, что, если не успокоится прямо сейчас, то просто разнесет тут все, невзирая на неподчиняющееся пламя и физическое состояние.

— Прости?

Это выходило за всей грани и рамки. Дайте ему просто… понять, что происходит. Ками-мать-твою-сама.

— Пожалуйста, — с усилием исправился он и прикрыл глаза, — выведите меня. Я не доверяю врачам. Я… мне нужно выйти отсюда. Хотя бы на крышу. Хочу проветриться.

***

— Я так рада, что вы пришли навестить меня, Танимото-сан!

Нацуме передергивает, но он с привычной легкостью улыбается (едва ли в этом со стороны светлом и ярком движении губ есть хоть капля искренности). Осколки прошлого вонзаются в его мысли, как лезвия острых мечей. Вспоминать о давно минувших днях тягостно и муторно — или просто сказывается усталость. Способ сражаться с этим тягостным чувством у него был только один — заняться хоть чем-то. 

Нацуме ненавидел больницы. 

Тем не менее, выполняя какой-то ритуал мазохизма над самим собой, он с бушующим внутри презрением улыбался и приветливо болтал с буквально сияющей от счастья одноклассницей. Она, видно, в восторге, — думает подросток. 

Потрясающая глупость. 

Сломанная нога того стоила, а, прилипчивая ты идиотка? — хочет спросить Нацу, но не спрашивает. Его до алых пятен перед глазами раздражает это отношение к своему здоровью. Почему те, кто волен свободно ходить и не мучиться одним своим фактом существования, так безалаберны и глупы? 

Нацуме молчит и в палате повисает напряженная тишина. Девчонка поедает его преданным взглядом и не может понять, что сделала не так. 

Сказать? 

Он наконец опускает пристальный взгляд прищуренных глаз и скомканно прощается, вылетая из помещения. 

Нет уж, хватит ему. 

(Ах, если бы)

Танимото иногда проклинает свое дурацкое и совершенно бесполезное сострадание или просто педантичное следование своей роли и социальным нормам (как это ни обозвать, его все равно это бесит).

Идея помочь непонятному парню его возраста, сидящему прямо на полу у стенки, сразу оказалась плохой. Нереально светлые глаза, похожие на цветные стеклышки, смотрели абсолютно равнодушно, словно их обладателю настолько часто предлагают помощь в пустом коридоре, что его это даже не впечатлило.

Странная взъерошенно-приглаженная прическа - то ли крашеные, то ли седые пряди беспорядочно перемешаны с каштановыми. Виски и падающая на одну сторону челка почти полностью выбелены, а темные прядки мелькают едва-едва.

«Он адекватен вообще?»

Но Нацу, конечно, пошел. На крышу. С потенциально сумасшедшим.

Инстинкт самосохранения? Кто?

Нацуме и этот странный неизвестный идут молча, неспешно, бетонная лестница уводит их прочь от жилых палат. 

Усталые глаза смотрят на него, потом поверх, на выбеленные стены. На Танимото так однажды смотрела псина, медленно подыхаюшая в подворотне одного из пригородов Японии. Тогда, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, Нацу как можно быстрее свернул ей шею, хотя особой любовью к животным никогда не отличался. Просто взгляд тот пробрал его до дрожи — тоскливый, лишённый буквально всего, кроме смертельной усталости. Неправильный. Невыносимый взгляд. Такой невозможно терпеть.

Незнакомец морщится, тонкие брови сходятся к переносице, рот изгибается в усмешке — то ли над собой, то ли над всем миром в целом.

Они продолжают подниматься, шаг за шагом впечатывая ноги в крутые ступени. На вид вокруг не обращают никакого внимания. Лестница упирается в очередную площадку и парень останавливается перевести дух. Сильно болит, должно быть, — отстранённо замечает Танимото, наблюдая, как этот болезный принимается яростно растирать ноющее место прямо через одежду. Нацу надеется, что того отпустит через несколько минут, а не затянется на несколько вечностей.

Но нет, он практически сразу рывком поднимается на ноги и устремляется вверх, почти не разбирая дороги. Вокруг безлюдно, в такое время никого нет — и некому подглядеть за такой потерей лица. Парень кривится от ярости, кусает губы, старается дышать ровно и спокойно, но дыхание его сбивается, когда приходится перешагивать через неровные ступени, заворачивать вслед за извивающейся змеей лестничной цепью…

— Приношу свои извинения, — он не успевает в полной мере овладеть своим голосом, поэтому с бледных губ рвётся только свистящий шёпот. — Я заставил вас сопровождать меня…

Не договаривает и отшатывается, прижимая руку ко рту. Кровавый кашель рвётся наружу, раздирая горло и пачкая бетон. Он не отталкивает Нацуме, подхватившего его — не хватает сил.

Незнакомец тяжело дышит и стоит, упираясь вытянутой рукой в его грудь. 

Танимото застыл, не отводя глаз от странно-печального лица. Во всем этом было что-то фальшивое, ненастоящее, натянутое, будто парень вынуждал себя, будто играл в плохого актера. Возможно, его «извини» было заученной репликой из старого сценария.

Так странно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A posteriōri. «Из последующего»; исходя из опыта, на основании опыта. В логике - умозаключение, делаемое на основании опыта.
> 
> ²Алоэ - печаль.
> 
> ³Горчица - Мне больно.
> 
> ⁴Сердолик - разновидность агата. Цвета этого минерала - оранжевый, оранжево-красный, буро-красный, коричнево-красный, коричневый, каштановый.


	3. Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не буду врать: не думал, что ты продержишься так долго, - размышлял блондин, лениво перебирая одной рукой игральные кости. - Да еще и выживешь.
> 
> Иэясу пристально смотрел на него. Этот человек еще ни разу не угрожал ему по-настоящему, поэтому он и не дёргался, чтобы высадить ему рукой в горло.
> 
> \- Есть вещи, которые надо сделать или умереть, - сухо отвечает он, зачесывая отросшую чёлку пальцами. - А я отказываюсь умирать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Желающего судьба ведет, нежелающего - тащит.

Монолитные стены давили, в лёгких не хватает воздуха, тело едва слушается. Нужно сохранять спокойствие, но сердце мечется в истошном припадке. Попытка сделать новый вдох рушится тугой болью в области рёбер. Крик обрывается ужасным кашлем. Он один в этой темноте и физически ощущает, как близки стены.

Он знал человека, которого бессчетное количество раз предавали и который бессчетное количество раз предавал, страдая от бесчисленных отказов. Ценность существования которого люди отрицали. 

[Когда ты умрешь, все будут счастливы.] 

Поэтому несчастный человек не знал, кто он такой. Он распался на части, его существование стало абсолютным одиночеством. Поскольку у него не было чувства собственного «Я» или ощущения того, что он жив, человек относился ко всем — включая самого себя — как к абстрактным понятиям, а не реальным личностям. 

[Но он был несчастен. Поэтому, чтобы он обрел счастье, остальные должны умереть.] 

Этим человеком был Савада Иетсуна. Его отражение.

[Твои слова написаны кровью других.]

Резко открыв глаза, Иэясу делает глубокий вдох. Он понятия не имеет, что ему снилось, но помнит холодящий страх, порождающий рой мурашек. Всё тело в поту, пальцы дрожат, выдавая всю степень эмоционального напряжения. Ему и раньше снилось всякое, но замкнутое пространство с невозможностью сбежать из него – никогда. Цзин Ян, наверняка, озвучил бы кучу причин и следствий подобным кошмарам, вот только Савада не верил в подобные высказывания. Видения во снах рождены нашим подсознанием. Оно хочет что-то сказать, показать на ошибки, которые не замечала разумная сторона Ясу. Никакого высшего знамения в подобном нет.

Глянув на часы, Иэясу идёт в ванную. Мысли всё ещё кружились вокруг пережитого, хотя парень пытался отвадить их, переключиться на другую тему. Нужно придумать наиболее эффективный план для игры против старого поколения Вонголы, использовать их слабые стороны себе в угоду, просмотреть отчётность медперсонала, найдя… как же Савада ненавидел все это. Он слишком стар для пиздеца, который произойдёт в скором времени. Потерев лицо руками, Иэясу выдыхает, взглянув на своё отражение. Отвратительно. Вымученное выражение лица, совершенно отрешённый, усталый взгляд и поджатые губы никак не соответствуют норме. Японец не должен показывать своего недовольства, верно? Таковы традиции их страны, а потому улыбка касается губ. Иэясу умел управлять своей мимикой почти идеально, отчего даже взгляд в зазеркалье становится куда мягче, спокойнее. Типичнее для этого парня. Всего один день. В первые несколько месяцев без хранителей было куда сложнее, чем сейчас.

Время бежит неумолимо и Иэясу привыкает.

Он помнит, как тогда, провалявшись в беспамятстве, неуверенно вставал с постели, опираясь на стены. Путь от кровати до душа даже с поддержкой медсестры показался ему вечностью. Помнит, как впервые смотрел в зеркало и ужасался своему виду. Ужасался настолько, что и без того не желающие держать его в вертикальном положении ноги подкашивались. Кажется, тогда он осел на пол и его тошнило: кровью, желудочным соком и какой-то слизью.

Потому что из зеркала на него смотрела жуткая помесь его самого в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте и

Тсунаеши. 

Он помнит, как неприятно терлась ткань одежд о еще свежие рубцы, покрывающие грудь, заставляя их постоянно воспаляться.

Хуже всего было, конечно, в тот самый раз, когда Ясу вынужден был подняться с постели и самостоятельно облачиться в одежды. При малейшем движении едва-едва затянувшиеся рубцы снова начинали кровоточить, да и за время, проведенное лежа в беспамятстве, все мышцы успели атрофироваться. Было гадко, сложно и больно. Тяжело было даже держать в руках тонкую нижнюю рубаху, не то что пытаться ее на себя надеть.

Еще Ясу помнит свои первые самостоятельные шаги. Грудь и живот болели и пекли настолько, что в глазах становилось темно. Напрячь верхнюю половину тела, чтобы ходить так, как раньше - ровной уверенной походкой с идеально прямой осанкой - не получалось. Кое-как пройдя несколько шагов, шатаясь и цепляясь за все возможные предметы, дабы не потерять равновесие, ему все-таки удается выйти из палаты. Где он тотчас же падает на колени, неспособный более стоять самостоятельно.

И он заново учится терпеть и превозмогать боль, сжимая губы в тонкую линию и сцепляя зубы, чтобы не застонать, чтобы никто и помыслить не мог, чего ему это на самом деле стоит. Учится ходить так же прямо, как и прежде, не опираясь на посторонние предметы. Срываться с места легко и резво, как раньше. Учится фехтовать, стрелять и управлять пламенем с такой же легкостью, как и до. А еще учится выть по ночам в подушку не слишком громко и лишний раз не поднимать голову, чтобы не пугать своим видом посторонних людей.

Ясу тяжело вздохнул. Нана так и не позвонила - будто исчезнувший на несколько месяцев сын это что-то в порядке вещей. Несколько раз тот мальчик, Иетсуна, хотел написать ей СМСку, иногда даже печатал текст - но никогда не нажимал на «отправить». Если Ясу сейчас достанет телефон - найдёт целую кучу текста в черновиках: 

«Привет, мам. У меня всё хорошо. Ты наверное, удивилась, что я так внезапно исчез - прости, не смог предупредить. Мы с ребятами отправились в путешествие по Италии, а тут не всегда есть связь. Не волнуйся - всё оговорено, с учебой проблем не будет.» 

«Привет, мам. Знаю, ты волновалась, когда не нашла меня дома. Прости, друзья пригласили погостить, а я немного на тебя обиделся - но сейчас отлично понимаю, что ты не виновата. Позвонишь?» 

«Привет, мам. Всё просто отлично, так что можешь прекращать обзванивать морги и больницы. Отец обо всем в курсе. Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься на меня?» 

«Привет, мам. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я сбежал из дома, правда? Прости, просто у меня были небольшие неприятности. Сейчас всё отлично, можешь перестать волноваться за меня.» 

«Я в больнице, мам. Двенадцать часов назад мое тело собирали по кусочкам. Врач говорит, что операция прошла успешно, но у меня всё болит, и я не могу дышать. Мне страшно, мам. Поговори со мной.» 

«Ты ведь помнишь, что у тебя есть сын, мам? Не только Тсунаеши твой ребёнок, я тоже! Знаешь, что я добровольно пырнул себя ножом ради тебя? Радуйся, на тебе ни царапины! Ты вообще заметила, что меня нет, мам?» 

«Мам?» 

И еще куча, куча вариантов - Ясу помнил их все, они медленно всплывали в его голове и вызывали мигрень. Он должен вернуться домой - но есть ли там место, куда можно возвращаться? Не стала ли его комната пристанищем для какого-нибудь мафиози, приглашенного Реборном?

***

\- Четыреста двадцать один! Четыреста двадцать два! 

Все тело мелко дрожало, а руки категорически отказывались разгибаться. Капли пота падали с кончика носа и подбородка на траву, и легкие, будто бы сжавшись в болезненном спазме, прогоняли воздух с хрипом и свистом. Отжаться хотя бы еще один раз, но если не сделать тысячу, то придется наворачивать круги по всей территории больницы. Иэясу знал, что так и будет, и не привык отказываться от собственных решений, но даже с его врожденным упрямством тренировки были просто непосильным трудом для избранного тела, какая бы кровь у него там не текла.

_\- Нет способа лучше понять свое тело, кроме как заставлять его проходить через тяжелые испытания, - вещал когда-то наставник, как всегда, вдохновлено драматизируя собственный голос, и Савада, устало простонав, уткнулся лицом в траву. Когда он в первый раз подошел к нему со своей нескромной просьбой сделать из него мастера рукопашного боя, то длинноволосый сэнсэй так обрадовался, что погнал его на тренировку в тот же день и измывался вплоть до полуночи. Как оказалось, так он показал ему, что значит быть его учеником, и, когда Ясу пришел к нему и на следующий день, обрадовался еще больше._

За эту неделю парень сделал немало интересных наблюдений: тело Иетсуны выдерживало невообразимые для гражданского нагрузки (до полноценных тренировок Иэясу в том же возрасте было, конечно же, еще далеко, но для обычного человека отжиматься по пятьсот раз каждый день было слишком), и по выносливости его новый сосуд стоял далеко не на последнем месте. Вот только на этом все его достижения и заканчивались. Иэясу не знал, что делать со своей хорошей физической формой, но врождённое упрямство настаивало именно на таких тренировках, задавая ему бешеный темп и не позволяя толком передохнуть.

Поэтому, раз за разом, вскидывая тяжелый пистолет трясущимися руками, он знал, что это маленькое движение вперед. Раз за разом изможденно опускаясь на колени, пытаясь прогнать темноту перед глазами и чувствуя, как намокают и тяжелеют ткани одежд, пропитавшись кровью из открывшихся из-за слишком резких движений ран, он как мантру повторял про себя: вставай, ты не имеешь права на ошибку, такова цена твоей безупречности. Вставай...

Опустив руки в ледяную речную воду, Савада наполнил ладони и умыл лицо, чтобы хоть как-то унять жар в щеках. С пробежавшимся по спине холодком взглянув на свое отражение, парень увидел все те же темно-пепельные волосы и желтые глаза: снова и снова просыпаясь по утрам в одной и той же кровати, он каждый раз думал, что, может, то был все-таки дурацкий сон. Однако наваждение не заканчивалось, и ему вновь приходилось идти на обследования и встречаться с совершенно чужими людьми. Мысли о собственном предназначении так и не смиловались над ним, так что ставить все под сомнение - привычка, что попросту мешала ему жить. 

Взглянув на свои покрытые лопнувшими мозолями ладони, Иэясу сжал пальцы в кулак, ощутив характерную жгучую боль. В прошлой жизни он был из того сорта людей, которым всегда не везет, так что не понаслышке знал, что значит работать изо всех сил. Потому что иначе не получалось, потому что легко и просто - это не про него. Даже сейчас в этом странном мире ничего не поменялось: сиротство при живых родителях, предубеждение со стороны общества, постоянно грозящая откуда-то опасность. Если тогда ему приходилось жить с беспокойством, что брат все-таки найдет его, то здесь зарилась на его душонку целая Семья. Да еще и мир, пусть и отживший свои самые жуткие времена, сложно было счесть за благоприятную обстановку для обычной и размеренной жизни, так что, можно сказать, что парень вляпался в неприятности согласно собственному стилю. Красиво, эффектно и с подозрением на летальный исход. 

На каких-то пару секунд, но грудь неожиданно сдавило болезненным спазмом, и парень сплюнул подкативший к горлу яркий сгусток крови. Он шлепнулся на землистую поверхность и медленно сполз к реке, сжимаясь от очередного приступа все сильнее. 

Мысли хаотично хватались то за одно, то за другое, пытаясь за короткий срок найти внятное объяснение и хоть какое-то решение. В больницу? Хоть кому-то сообщить, что ему плохо - до гуляющих достучаться было проще всего, и Иэясу развернулся, но ноги его подогнулись, и он просто упал. 

\- Ах, проклятье… 

Дышать было тяжело, но Савада осторожно полз к парку. 

С органами все-таки что-то случилось, а он своими тренировками сделал только хуже? Подхватил какую-то хворь до попадания в больницу или где-то ещё? Это показалось уж слишком нелепой шуткой судьбы, но все, к счастью или нет, было гораздо проще. Иэясу услышал посторонние голоса, осознавая, что его дискомфорт оказался порожден дурным предчувствием и стоило бы принять его парой мгновений раньше. 

\- Почему он все еще в сознании? 

\- Препарат сработал на нем гораздо слабее, чем на прошлой. Хотя нет, похоже, что эффект получился совершенно другим. Внутреннего кровотечения быть не должно. 

\- Умереть ему дать нельзя. 

Иэясу подтянулся вперед, окончательно выползая из кустов на дорожку, и попытался опереться руками, чтобы приподняться. Содержание чужого разговора дошло до него с некоторым опозданием: мужчина перешагнул через него одной ногой и нагнулся, а он лишь почувствовал, как что-то кольнуло его в шею и по сосудам стала расползаться инородная тяжесть. 

Кто-то взял его под ребра в попытке перевернуть на спину, и инстинкт самосохранения взял вверх над болью и дезорганизацией. Пламя на руках взметнулось, тут же затухая, а нападавший успел пригвоздить обе его руки к земле. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Легкие сдавливало, а сил становилось все меньше с каждой ушедшей секундой, но вскоре сознание стало гаснуть. Какое-то время парень еще видел темные силуэты, склонившиеся над ним, вот только совсем не мог пошевелиться. 

***

Стоило только открыть глаза и впустить в себя свет помещения, как тело среагировало непроизвольно, будто прошло всего лишь несколько секунд. Иэясу дернулся и свалился с кровати, больно грохнувшись на пол. Его сдавила невыносимая слабость, от сильного головокружения ощутимо подташнивало, а раны на животе как-то подозрительно ныли. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание и хоть немного прийти в себя, он прижался лбом к прохладной кафельной плитке и стал выжидать. Секунду, две, три, но вот кто-то положил ему руки на плечи, и он рефлекторно отпрянул в сторону. 

Иэясу был наполовину убежден, что та встреча с Нацумэ - галлюцинация, пока он снова не встретился со своеобразным облаком.

\- Не буду врать: не думал, что ты продержишься так долго, - размышлял блондин, лениво перебирая одной рукой игральные кости. - Да еще и выживешь.

Иэясу пристально смотрел на него. Этот человек еще ни разу не угрожал ему по-настоящему, поэтому он и не дёргался, чтобы высадить ему рукой в горло.

\- Есть вещи, которые надо сделать или умереть, - сухо отвечает он, зачесывая отросшую чёлку пальцами. - А я отказываюсь умирать.

\- Это я и сам вижу, - хмыкает Танимото, наблюдая. 

О, Иэясу знает - выглядит он неважно; конечности тонкие, словно палки, а кожа бледная, совсем не похожая на нефрит, который так любят в Китае, а скорее на смертельную болезнь, привязанную к человеческим костям.

Но... вот уж чего Савада не ожидал, так это того, что в лицо ему прилетит темно-серый плащ.

\- Держи, - говорит этот невозможный человек. - Согреет ночью.

И улыбается той острой, пронзительной улыбкой, которая могла бы впиться в душу.

\- Ты зашел слишком далеко. Если умрешь от холода, все будет напрасно, правда ведь?


	4. В жизни все повторяется дважды, но в виде драмы только однажды, а во второй раз насмешки вроде бы, в виде пародии только пародии.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Это был мой оборванец, отец. Мой. Не трогай никого из моих людей, отец. Я бы и слова не сказал, вырежи ты хоть всю общину где-то в притонах, но это был мой оборванец, и я сказал тебе об этом. МОЙ.
> 
> \- А ты – МОЙ. Мой. И когда твоя мать впервые доверила тебя мне, я обещал, что сделаю всё, чтобы защитить своего сына.

\- Спрашивай, - приказал отец.

Ясу шевелил пальцами, отбивая военный марш Шуберта и медлил, не зная, хочет ли знать ответ на самом деле. Тщательно расправил стойку воротника, манжеты и выдохнул тихо.

\- Ты отдал приказ убить наемника, с которым видел меня недавно? - Ясу наклонил голову набок, изучая знакомое до последней морщинки лицо.

Отцовские глаза сверкнули насмешкой и чем-то ещё, ему не доступным. Он отзеркалил его позу, уперев обе руки в стол, наклонился вперед, близко, почти нос к носу, так, чтобы Савада видел каждую янтарную крапинку в его глазах.  
Усмехнулся и выдохнул: «Да».

Это «да» имело привкус мятного табака и утреннего кофе. Кружилось в воздухе, оседая вниз. Напоминало битое в крошку стекло, которое ты добровольно вдыхаешь и засыпаешь себе в глаза. Раскаленное докрасна железо, оставляющее клеймо под ногтями и сгоревшие ресницы. Это «да» кажется оседающими парами ртути в легких, заставляющими блевать. Кровью.

Они стояли почти нос к носу, глаза в глаза, разделенные только дорогим деревянным столом.

\- Давай, - Иемицу широко раскинул руки, и отшагнул назад, открываясь, - давай, Ясу! 

Пламя снова вспыхнуло прерывисто на пальцах, но контроль он удержал. Полночи медитаций не прошли даром. Голова была пустой и звенящей, мысли текли четко, ложились ровными линиями, объединяясь в систему. 

\- Ты же хочешь, сделай… - искушал он, улыбаясь очень криво. 

И Ясу, наконец, понял, что было в его глазах - напряженное, скрученное в тугую пружину… ожидание неизбежного.

\- Хочу, - выдохнул он убийственно спокойно, - поблагодарить. За то, что не соврал.

\- Успокоительные?

\- Нет. Не пил, но срыва не будет. Считаем это за первый вопрос.

Отец нахмурился, внимательно, по-новому, изучая тщательно уложенные седые волосы, форму, ленту в петлице. Наследник - лицо Семьи, безупречность во всем - контроль над телом, контроль над мыслями, контроль над эмоциями.

\- Второй вопрос, - Младший Савада продолжил отстукивать марш по столу. – Приказ выполнили? Убили наши люди?

\- Нет, - мужчина снова улыбнулся, насмешливо и криво. - Не-ус-пе-ли. Бешенного пса сняли раньше, - продолжил он деловито. - Это истинный талант - умудриться нажить столько врагов за такую краткую жизнь.

\- Кто?

\- Тц, - Иемицу покачал пальцем из стороны в сторону. - Моя очередь спрашивать, - улыбка стерлась, глаза похолодели, когда он опять наклонился близко-близко. 

\- Я хочу знать, кто такой этот мальчишка, чтобы ты допрашивал Главу собственной семьи? Кто такой этот вшивый оборванец, которого ты знал всего несколько часов, и с которым встречался от силы два раза? Кто он такой, Иэясу? - громыхнул Савада так, что, казалось, завибрировал воздух вокруг. Чужое Пламя вспыхнул неярким светом. 

\- Видишь? Видишь, до чего мы дошли? 

Они так и стояли друг напротив друга, как два бойца, разделенные деревянным столом. 

\- Я ждал, что ты используешь силу, Ясу, – закончил он устало. – И я хочу знать, из-за кого мы дошли до такого.

Иэясу молчал.

\- Я требую ответа на свой вопрос, Ясу, – приказал Иемицу жестко, и Пламя опять тускло вспыхнуло под чужими ладонями.

\- Из-за меня, – не смотря на весь обретенный за столько лет тренировок контроль, глаза запекло. – Из-за меня, – выдохнул тихо, и ему стало немного легче. Чуть-чуть. Всё из-за него.

Ясу бы много отдал, чтобы вернуться в тот дом и отпустить раненного Шина на все четыре стороны, просто выпнуть его из дома под зад, и найти другого хранителя Дождя. Более стабильного. Спокойного. Податливого. Но он хотел именно Шина. Хотел иметь его рядом сейчас, а не через неизвестно-сколько-времени. Это он – Иэясу, соскучился, и это его эгоистичное решение привело к таким результатам. Савада мог отпустить его после, но связал по рукам и ногам, думал – время ещё есть, хотел показать ему столько… но ни разу не спросил, чего хочет сам Шин. Хотел – он. И этого было достаточно.

\- Первый Наследник имеет право, – выдохнул Ясу горько. – Савада всегда получают то, что хотят. Так ты учил меня. Любая игрушка. Любые вещи. Любые люди.

Ясу обхватил висящие на тонкой цепочке кольца ладонью и улыбнулся. Спокойно, вежливо, но тепло не достигало глаз. Улыбнулся как обычно, растягивая губы в мертвой, искренней до фальши в глазах улыбке. Холодно.

Потому что он был один. Потому что он уже не помнит, когда было тепло. Ему всегда холодно. Потому что Ясу замерзал изнутри, а этот чертов старик отправил его костер туда, где нет кислорода. Потому что огонь не горит без тупого оксигениума.

\- Я хотел этот Дождь себе, – промолвил после очень долгой паузы Иэясу. – Парень был бы сильным Хранителем. Ценный ресурс для Вонголы.

\- Обладателей атрибута Дождя много, мальчишка не закончил ни один год в школе мафиози, и его возможная гениальность в будущем…

\- Это был мой оборванец, отец. Мой. Не трогай никого из моих людей, отец. Я бы и слова не сказал, вырежи ты хоть всю общину где-то в притонах, но это был мой оборванец, и я сказал тебе об этом. МОЙ.

\- А ты – МОЙ. Мой. И когда твоя мать впервые доверила тебя мне, я обещал, что сделаю всё, чтобы защитить своего сына.

\- Отец, - дышать стало сложно, как будто Ясу на грудь упала алтарная плита Храма, и кончился весь воздух. 

Не виноват был никто. Ни Шин, ни отец, никто, кроме него. Он не смог объяснить вовремя, как важен был для него Хранитель, чтобы отец понял. Шина взяли в оборот только по одной причине – близок к Вонголе. Если бы он держался подальше, никого бы не интересовал неизвестный наемник из какой-то вшивой дыры. Если бы он только держался подальше…

Ясу почти застонал сквозь зубы. Всё потому что он был жаден. И нетерпелив. Хотел получить всё и сразу, вернуть себе всё, что потерял. Если бы он подождал, Шин был бы жив.

И Савада мог понять Шина, который слил информацию о нем. С его презрением к авторитетам, с его помешанностью на свободе и независимости, с его нестабильным состоянием… он всегда был таким. Дураком. И мог понять отца. Простить можно было всех, кроме себя, потому что уже ничего не исправить. Ни-че-го.

Теперь он будет держаться подальше от каждого, кто был дорог. Подальше от Вонголы – самое безопасное место, так говорила Наставница Алба. И с Наставницей тоже – уже поздно.

\- Я разрушаю всё, до чего дотрагиваюсь, правда, отец? – выдохнула Иэясу горько.

\- Нет, - мужчина ничуть не удивился, только недовольно дернул бровью - Савада Иемицу не одобряет свободного проявления эмоций. Они - слабость, на которой с радостью сыграют все. Все. – Разрушить можно только что-то хрупкое и ненадежное, поэтому я хочу, чтобы в твоем окружении были только надежные и сильные люди. Те, на которых можно опереться, а не те, которые опираются на тебя. Слабость убивает, – он присел на теплый стол, приглашающе похлопав рукой рядом. – И не только тебя, но и тех, кто вокруг. Их слабости станут твоими, Ясу, если допустить их слишком близко.

* * *

Первое, что видит Иэясу, когда открывает глаза - это встревоженное лицо призрака. Губы у фантома двигаются, но слов не слышно.

Сначала ему казалось, что пригрезилось, медики переборщили с анальгетиками, солнышко напекло, мало ли причин, чтобы обмануться. Илллюзия, помутнение сознания, реализация навязчивой идеи во плоти. Что угодно, только не реальность. 

Потому что реальностью это быть не могло, не должно было быть.

Танимото Нацуме. Один из первых его хранителей. Его вечный соперник. Туманное облако, на которое всегда можно было положиться(Ясу никогда этого не пробовал, но почему-то очень хотел верить).

Два раза планета проходила полный круг, целых два года он был один. Два года он оборачивался назад, чтобы спросить и видел в ответ пустоту. Два года ему потребовалось, чтобы отвыкнуть заваривать чай на две порции вечером, после целого дня, полного бумажной волокиты. И всего двух месяцев ему потребовалось, чтобы заработать звание «этого-мудака-Вонголы», когда Иэясу почти специально портил отношения с боссами союзных и не очень Семей, гонял без разбору дипломатов и новых глав Цедеф - никто не дотягивал до уровня Нацуме, Савада просто не мог ни с кем сработаться. Никто не чувствовал его силу так, как Нацуме, никто не понимал с полувздоха и полувзгляда, что именно хочет от противников Дон Вонгола.

Ублюдок Нацуме. Демонов Танимото. Как-ты-посмел-сдохнуть-и-оставить-его-одного-Нацуме. Как _они_ посмели?

Как?

Иэясу крепился. Кусал губы изнутри до крови.

Савада хотел бы сжечь ублюдка или ударить, но даже языком пошевелить не может, не то, что рукой. Он качает головой, пытаясь сморгнуть застилающий глаза туман, вытряхнуть его из головы, но добивается только тупой ломоты в висках и отключается.

* * *

\- Савада? Вставай, можешь идти? 

Нацуме трясёт его за плечи, не замолкая - Иэясу от этого только хуже, кажется, его сейчас стошнит - и в голосе его слышится раздражение напополам с недоверием. Проклятие, будто это Ясу призрак.

\- Прекрати, - насилу хрипит он и кашляет. Горло сухое, будто содранное наждаком.

Нацуме помогает ему сесть, тяжело опираясь о спинку койки, поит из стакана, и он жадно пьёт, давясь и чувствуя стекающую по подбородку воду. К коже и конечностям стремительно возвращается чувствительность, быстрее, чем он успевает справляться с крутящими мышцы судорогами.

\- Мы должны уходить, - повторяет Нацуме, глядя на него странным взглядом. - Взрыв дал нам время, но оно заканчивается.

\- Кто ты? - хрипит Ясу, собирая все силы и стискивая ворот рубашки у горла того, кто выглядит сущей копией Нацуме. Он никогда не звал Ясу по фамилии

\- Савада, отпусти, я всё объясню... это я...

У Иэясу руки дрожат, как у наркомана без дозы, и перед глазами плывёт. Он пытается сжать пальцы сильнее, так, чтоб ногти продавили тонкую кожу, но ничего не выходит.

\- Савада...

Натсуме аккуратно, но настойчиво отстраняет его руки от себя, стирает краем простыни пот с лица и проводит прохладной ладонью по разгоряченному лбу, утягивая за собой. Ясу покорно сползает с койки, потому что сил на сопротивление больше не остаётся. Потому что слишком хочется поверить.

* * *

Они тащатся по стерильным, неотличимым друг от друга коридорам, наполненным слишком ярким электрическим светом и вязкой тишиной. Иэясу откровенно шатает, поэтому пока приходится опираться на Нацуме.

Танимото упорно отмалчивается, а Савада даже не пытаясь понять, что происходит. 

Как он выжил? Кто этот тип рядом, которого за неимением альтернатив приходится называть именем его мёртвого хранителя? Вопросы всплывают в голове один за другим, но Ясу продолжает их игнорировать, мысленно повторяя скороговоркой «не-думай-не-думай-не-думай».

Им везёт, но не долго - на выходе из лифта в них тычет пушкой какой-то дебил в чёрном. Смотрит прямо в глаза и что-то говорит, но Ясу опять ничего не слышит, кроме усиливающегося шума в голове. Звук похож на рёв пламени при пожаре.

Глаза обжигает, изнутри поднимается почти забытое, голодное и больше ему не подчиняющееся. Иэясу смотрит, как тип в чёрном сгорает заживо и впервые за долгое, очень долгое время чувствует страх.

\- Сава... Иетсуна, - зовёт Нацуме-из-другой-вселенной, и Ясу только после этого замечает, что вцепился в его запястье с такой силой, что разжать пальцы с первого раза не получается.

Всё-таки жив.

***

Керамика в руках почти обжигает, но Натсуме не обращает внимания, продолжая греть ладони и флегматично отмечая, что в соседней комнате дрыхнет вполне живая печка.

Тихо работает радио, напротив включён телевизор, Иетсуна спит уже почти двенадцать часов.

Они покинули JCHO Tokyo Takanawa Hospital в 22:42, сейчас электронный циферблат под допотопным радио показывает 10:31. Нацуме нервничает, хотя причин для беспокойства нет. 

В последнее время Танимото просыпался ночью и не мог выговорить ничего, кроме полузадушенного «Каэде». Просыпался не в холодном поту, не дергался, как припадочный, не подскакивал на постели и даже не вздрагивал. Просто в какой-то момент открывал глаза, лежа на боку, бессвязно додумывал последний эпизод из сновидения, блекло, непонимающе улыбался - это была явь или все-таки нет? Во сне все было так хорошо.

У их дома всегда цвело огромное поле космоса, отчего казалось, что все тонет в глубоком, фиолетово-индиговом море. Они с Каэде куда-то шли. Кажется, было лето - жарко и душно на улице, оба одеты во что-то легкое. Тихий шелест листьев, шуршание ветвей, надламывающихся от взлета птиц, лёгкое дрожание длинной травы от слабых порывов тёплого ветра - звуки природы в целом; приятные запахи цветов; разнообразные нежные и умиротворяющие глаза оттенки словно вновь возвращали к жизни. Заставляли расслабиться и переродиться. Легкой была не только одежда но и голова. Никаких проблем. Никаких забот. Ничто не могло омрачить ту нежность, то тепло, что нес собой этот сон.

А потом Нацуме

_просыпался окончательно, беззвучно кричал в исступлении, терзал зубами кулак, с трудом переворачивал чугунное тело лицом в подушку и_

_шумно, горько, обиссиленно, отчаянно, обреченно, больно, **в последний раз** вдыхал._

Потому что 

_Когда приближался закат, цветы постепенно темнели вместе с небом над головой, теряя насыщенный оттенок и становясь почти черными, как рассыпанные насколько хватает взгляда угли. И тогда мир вокруг будто превращался в пепелище, а глаза Каэде неизменно становились темнее, являя взору тщательно скрытую под тысячью замками грусть._

В ее глазах, сквозь улыбчивую ложь, океан печали резал сердце словно нож.

Танимото встаёт и выливает остывший чай в раковину, чтобы налить себе свежий и точно также к нему не притронуться.

\- Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, - отстраненно замечает Натсуме, уже двадцать минут наблюдая, как Иетсуна нарезает круги по вшивой комнатенке, занятой ими не так давно.

\- Заткнись, Нацуме, а то ебну пламенем, все ваши сбегутся. 

Танимото закатывает глаза. Быть с Савадой вежливым, когда он находится в таком состоянии - все равно, что сидеть в клетке со львами; удовольствие сомнительное, да еще и откусит что-нибудь важное.

Упрямая сучка, шатается, ребра пальцами пересчитать можно, а все равно огрызается. Нацуме хмыкает, игнорируя ответный посыл. Глубокие тени под глазами делают Иетсуну похожим на злобную панду. Воспринимать всерьёз монохромного мишку не получается, хоть убейся.

\- Значит, мне устроили перезагрузку?

После того, как первый шок прошёл, Иетсуна снова скатывается к своей обычной социальной роли - что-то вроде обглюченного сонного хомяка, который даже будучи полностью состоящим из углов и колючек, на которых мешком болтается чёрная майка умудряется выглядеть каким-то невероятно уютным и домашним. Хренов любимчик судьбы, как же.

\- Выражаясь понятным тебе языком - да. Я не знаю как, но в больнице умудрились ввести тебя в состояние глубокой кататонии и задавить к чертям связь с твоей Посмертной Волей. Это привело к тому, что уровень Пламени сейчас почти на нуле, и тому, что тебе нужно заново привыкать к силе. Или, правильнее будет сказать: силе - к тебе.

Нацуме продолжает говорить, потому что Савада наконец слушает. 

Со дня пробега проходит четверо суток, они снимают ещё один номер где-то на западном побережье. Нацуме хотел бы запомнить название этого местечка, но не может - все его мысли вертятся вокруг черт-бы-его-побрал-Савады. Иетсуны.

Он молча смотрит, как Иетсуна живо уминает уже четвёртую порцию риса с овощами. (Есть жареное мясо тот почему-то наотрез отказался.) В принципе, в этом нет ничего удивительного: такая активная сила, как у Неба, должна требовать адских энергозатрат, а после длительного искусственного подавления седативами и Ками знает какой ещё дрянью... Нацуме ему не завидует.

Иетсуна не хочет быть частью Вонголы, Нацуме видит это на дне стеклянно-желтых глаз так же чётко, как шрам от пулевого ранения на груди, когда смотрит в зеркало. 

Или надо называть вещи своими именами?   
Иетсуна больше не шарахается от него, как в первый день, но видно, что сторонится. Давить и обвинять его Нацу тоже не собирается, он это понимает, но легче всё равно не становится. 

\- Нужно купить тебе нормальных вещей, - говорит Танимото. - У меня глаза болят от вида твоей костлявой задницы, на которой ни одни брюки не держатся.

\- Ты пялишься на мою задницу? - фыркает из недр холодильника Иетсуна, а вынырнув, продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало. - И поесть. Я не терплю алкоголь, а на орешках и кетчупе выжить невозможно.

\- А ещё у тебя никотин в метаболизм не входит, я помню. 

Нацуме постоянно огрызается на Иетсуну, но в глазах общественности они оба как-то ухитряются выглядеть как старые школьные приятели. Воспоминания о больных, тусклых, как затянутое тучами небо, глазах, всё ещё свежи в его памяти. Иетсуне нужен кто-то, кто сможет его сейчас удержать. Нацуме тоже может, но проблема в том, что самого Нацуме никто удержать не сможет(и не захочет).

Внутри ворочается что-то неприятное, недовольное, но Нацуме закрывает на это глаза, продолжая улыбаться и наблюдать.

***

Что такое желание жить?

Желание жить - это что-то литое - это многофакторное заболевание, примитивное и двухцветное - светло-синее и пастельно-желтое.

У него болит голова, желудок сводит, а всё, что они могут себе позволить - "пустая" заварная лапша и закуски, стоящие в номерах(чаще всего их нет). Иногда они подделывают карточки, позволяя себе питаться в дешевых кафешках. И это... странно. А еще, вопреки всему... хорошо.

Кажется, Иэясу наконец-то начинает жить.

Это так... странно.

Подобно тайфуну, вызванному взмахом крыла бабочки на другой стороне земного шара, одной капельки морского рева достаточно, чтобы укутать тьмой что-то далекое.

Мир, оказывается, не бесцветно-серый, а ядрено-шурованный. 

А еще, кажется, даже воздух пахнет по-другому.  
Не пахнет отчаянием, кровью и затхлой славой сильных - пахнет алым рассветом портового города и искренними чувствами.

Иэясу это жутко нравится - никаких обязательств, никаких балластов, никаких проблем.

Так прекрасно.

Как же ему хорошо.

Они колесят по каким-то мелким захолустьям, держась подальше от центров и скоростных магистралей, снимают один номер на двоих в мотелях и питаются в забегаловках, игнорируя неодобрительное ворчание Нацуме. Тот постоянно шипит на официантов, выспрашивает какие-то глупости, и Ясу иногда кажется, что он вот-вот потребует у несчастных лицензию или пригрозит натравить санитарный контроль, но Танимото всякий раз перехватывает его взгляд и затыкается, указывая пальцем в один из пунктов меню. 

Заново привыкнуть к его присутствию в своей жизни, к тому, что они оба живы - оказывается на удивление просто и в то же время сложно. Иэясу с некоторых пор терпеть не может сложности, поэтому предпочитает отбрасывать неуютные мысли в сторону. 

В перерывах между бесконечным бегом, быстрыми перекусами на ходу и любованием(бессмысленным шатанием) улочками городов, Нацуме учит его контролировать Пламя и не расходовать его почём зря. Умеренность - явно не второе имя Савады Иетсуны, но теперь от умения уже-Ясу подавлять свою суть зависит их безопасность.

Омаэдзаки они стирают с лица Японии почти случайно. 

Некогда процветающий портовый город усох до провинциального захолустья, и даже флегматичный кассир за стойкой выглядит удивлённым, когда в двери супермаркета вваливается отряд силовиков в форме, которую Иэясу уже видел. 

Нацуме кидает вопросительный взгляд на него, сам не замечая, что встаёт так, чтобы оказаться на линии между противником и ослабленным Ясу. Савада тихо хмыкает и говорит:

\- Фас, - и добавляет: - Сожги их всех, если хочешь.

Иэясу разбирается с противником врукопашную, вяло размышляя о том, что не знает человека, ныне называющего себя Танимото Нацуме. Он понятия не имеет, чем тот занимался в этой вселенной и что заставило его так измениться. Прежний Нацуме преградил бы ему путь и ещё полчаса трепался с врагом, выворачивая всем присутствующим мозги наизнанку. Этот же собранный стремительный монстр атакует с места в карьер. Иэясу не знает, хорошо это или плохо, но жизнь определённо перестаёт казаться скучной.

Спустя два часа и десять миль они узнают, что Омаэдзаки эвакуировали. Кто же знал, что в закрытых ныне доках была расположена секретная государственная военная база? По крайней мере Нацуме надеется, что Иетсуна улыбается не поэтому.

\- Просыпайся, - говорит Нацуме, раздвигая в стороны тяжёлые портьеры.

Солнце бьёт по глазам, заставляя зажмуриться и спрятаться под подушкой.   
Плечо припекает солнечными лучами, давешние синяки приносят тупую боль по всему телу, а раздраженный тон Нацуме совсем не способствует хорошему пробуждению.

Нужно вставать и выметаться отсюда, пока в отеле не наступила новая смена и их трюк с документами и кредитками не вскрылся. «Я не собираюсь в очередной раз всю ночь ютиться с тобой в тесной комнате мотеля, где нас _опять_ примут за парочку гомиков, когда могу позволить себе лучшее», - говорил накануне Нацуме, выглядя так, будто собирается начать масштабный геноцид.

Иэясу плевать, где спать, но за спокойную ночь и горячий утренний душ он готов простить эту блажь. 

Нацуме привыкает к шуму, какого не слышал ни в одном из особняков их семьи. Номер категории Junior Suite¹ - кухня два на два и комната с окнами, оголяющими рассветное небо, рыжее и золотое. Танимото втягивает носом воздух, и пыль царапает горло кашлем. Здесь пахнет землёй, выхлопным дымом и - совсем немного - фимиамом. 

Так несло, когда хоронили отца, и Каэде клала жёлтый букетик у плеча холоднее камня. Тогда Нацуме казалось, что нет ничего страшнее смерти. 

Он распахивает окно; тень стекает ему под ноги и уползает под тумбочки. Мимо проходят те, кого он ещё не знает; те, кого он узнал совсем недавно. Угрюмые, счастливые, беззаботные. 

Живые. 

Теперь Нацуме знает. Его пугает не смерть - страшно то, что она приносит. Не шесть монет и белое кимоно в гробу, но ссутулившаяся мать, постаревшая за вечер; не безликое тело с головой, повёрнутой на запад, но чья-то дочь в слезах, чьё-то семейное фото в некрологе; не то, что однажды уйдёт и он — от старости ли, неосторожности, рук врага, но те, кого он оставит(таких уже больше нет). 

Танимото оглядывается; улицы здесь до того узкие - вот-вот сомкнутся над головой, тревожа собой необъятное небо.

Душ, впрочем, оказывается лишним. Они не успевают, Ясу чувствует пламя ещё до того, как бронированные хищные джипы останавливаются у парадного входа. [Агрессивно настроенным пламенникам делать тут очевидно было нечего, так что, если даже Нацу и хотел позубоскалить на тему мифического "настроения" у силы, то замолк при виде этих самых джипов. Иэясу сам ощущает, что это ненормально и знает об этом, ибо такой чувствительности у него никогда не было и звучала она абсурдно. Сам бы не поверил.]

Надетая прямо на мокрое тело чёрная майка противно липнет. Савада одновременно умудряется застёгивать рубашку и совать Нацуме в рот горячие, пахнущие корицей булочки, пока тот воюет со шнуровкой, но в итоге так и бросает, просто спрятав концы. 

Они уходят по пожарной лестнице и крышам - если бы у них была свадьба, а люкс - номером для новобрачных, то всё бы это смотрелось как очень необычный побег.

Ясу думает, что завтраками в этих люксах даже собаку не накормить. 

Странные мысли приходится отгонять, когда к преследованию подключается вертолёт - они всё-таки решают, что пора бы спускаться на грешную землю. Асфальт трескается под рифлёной подошвой ботинок и плавится. Немудрено после прыжка с высоты седьмого этажа.

Седьмое небо, семь атрибутов, семь цветов радуги - набор спонтанных ассоциаций занимают Иэясу на доли секунды, а потом вылетают из головы, потому что у них нет времени на глупости.

\- Мы должны затеряться в толпе! - кричит Нацуме, ловко лавируя в потоке людей.

Спорная мысль - ищеек Чёрных наверняка месяцами натаскивали именно на нахождение пламенных, но ведь и он в перерывах между сном и спринтом не пазлы складывал. Савада приглушает силу до максимума, давит, забивая глубоко в сознании саму память о том, кто он есть. Чувствует, как Танимото делает тоже самое, практически мгновенно теряясь в суете улиц.

У фонтана в огромном торговом центре они притормаживают, Нацуме трогает Иэясу за руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь запястья, и кивает на девочку, сидящую на бортике. Он подходит к ней и что-то шепчет на ухо, а потом в его руках расцветает цветком фиолетово-индиговое пламя, сплетающееся в фигурки волшебных бабочек. 

\- Поймай, если сможешь, - шепчет Танимото, щёлкает девчонку по носу и возвращается к Ясу, снова утягивая его прочь.

Савада знает, что Нацуме умеет намного больше, он может устроить целый огненный театр, дай ему волю, но времени по-прежнему слишком мало. 

Мимо мелькают торговые отделы, лица, кто-то что-то кричит, и Ясу бубнит извинения себе под нос, не беспокоясь, достигнут ли они адресата. Он бежит вперёд, ориентируясь на светлую шевелюру Нацуме, как на маяк, а потом они влетают в отдел со шмотками, и Танимото кидает яркую, клетчатую рубашку ему прямо в лицо, а сам накручивает на шею узорчатый шарф. Должно быть, взгляд, который Иэясу бросает на него слишком выразительный, потому что Нацуме нервно отмахивается, будто оправдываясь:

\- Мы не крадём! Я обязательно вернусь и заплачу!

\- У тебя нет с собой денег, - безразлично кидает Ясу, натягивая рубашку на бегу.

Нацуме хмыкает и не спорит, потому что Чёрные, наконец, отстали, купившись на обманку: золотистую бабочку, которую он посадил на ухо мелкой девчонке, думая, что Ясу не видит. 

* * * 

Нацуме греет в руках пиалу с мороженым, пока то не становится мягким и только тогда берётся за ложку. 

Сам Ясу не особо жалует сладкое, а мороженное есть не может – слишком высокая плотность пламени вокруг тела, кусок льда тает меньше, чем за минуту. 

За третий заход Иэясу допивает двойной эспрессо, тот горчит на языке, но помогает не выключиться прямо тут. Слегка раздраженно отбивает пальцами военный марш Шуберта по столу - дурная привычка, перенятая от наставника Саэгусы - бывшего военного. На сдерживание и маскировку силы уходит зверская доля ресурсов, его постоянно клонит в сон. Нужно больше топлива для исцеления. Еда исчезала в желудке как пленники Вендиче в самой Вендикаре. В больнице ему давали лёгкую пищу, что следует есть гражданским, и его пламя, в попытке подстегнуть регенерацию выедало мышечную массу на раз два. Ни на момент похищения, ни сейчас, во время бегства, получить необходимую энергию тем более не удастся. 

Когда они садятся за дальний столик какого-то кафе в нижнем городе, Нацуме впервые за последние несколько часов решается отпустить его из под пригляда, чтобы отойти и сделать заказ. Говорит, боялся, что Иэясу столб перед носом не заметит, и Савада не спорит, потому что это правда.

Иэясу закрывает тяжёлые веки, чувствуя прикосновение приятно-прохладных рук ко лбу и привычно сканируя пространство на наличие Чёрных. Те ещё далеко, ни одного в радиусе пяти миль. У них есть передышка, но времени по-прежнему слишком мало.

***

\- Просыпайся, - говорит Нацуме, и тревожные нотки в его голосе будят не хуже удара в гонг. - Уходим. 

«Плохо», - думает Ясу. Хуже некуда. Он всё-таки отключился и отпустил силу. Должно быть, не слабо фонил, если учитывать еще и нестабильность пламени. Странно, что Нацуме не разбудил его раньше. 

Чёрные в квартале от них. Нет, даже меньше. За последнюю неделю им ни разу не удалось оторваться дольше, чем на полсуток, и это порядком выматывает. Если честно, даже раздражает, а терпение у Иэясу и так не ангельское.

Под лопаткой знакомо закололо, пульс начал отдаваться в голове похоронным маршем, а живот свело от нервов - опастность. Многие думают, что на войне выживают смелые или сильные. Они ошибаются. Выживают - трусливые, те, кто боится больше всего, кто спит чутко и ходит бесшумно, кто привык слушать свою интуицию и использовать страх в качестве индикатора. Страх то чувство, что помогает сохранить голову на плечах. Здоровое чувство здорового человека, как бы сказал Цзин Ян(Ясу совсем не нормальный, но полностью согласен с данным утверждением).

* * * 

Последней каплей становится попытка Чёрных применить свою силу. Конечно, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, у псов и так слишком много времени ушло на понимание того, что голыми руками их не взять. 

Нацуме пытается что-то сказать, но замолкает, как только видит его лицо. Ну да, глаза наверняка уже светятся. 

\- Я не буду ждать в стороне, - сообщает Савада, прекрасно понимая, в чём его слабое место.

Большинство Чёрных - просто хорошо натасканные носители атрибутов Урагана, Грозы и Солнца - силовики, с повышенными физическими характеристиками и завышенным болевым порогом. Им нечего противопоставить огню, но среди них встречаются талантливые туманники, доставляющие немало проблем.

Ясу смотрит на стоящих перед ним полукругом людей и прячет руки в карманы, боясь, что не сдержится раньше времени. 

\- Наследник на пост Дечимо Вонголы, Савада Иетсуна, - заводит один из них давно опостылевшую шарманку, - у нас приказ наследника семьи Барбаросса, подписанный...

\- Бесите, - перебивает Савада, чувствуя отголоски подступающей головной боли. - Заткнитесь и проваливайте, сегодня я не в настроении играть в салочки.

Он вытаскивает одну руку из кармана, едва заметно шевелит пальцами, вокруг которых мгновенно обвивается янтарное пламя, шипит, взвиваясь выше.

Чёрные, наконец, перестают тратить его время, одновременно срываясь с мест. Савада укладывает их одного за другим, слишком уставший, чтобы церемониться. Он даже удовольствия от драки не ощущает, и только близость жилых домов удерживает его от того, чтобы закончить дело одним ударом.   
Где-то на периферии маячит смутное понимание, что он что-то упускает. Глава Барбаросса – не дурак, иначе не продержался бы так долго в кресле босса, чтобы посылать к нему простое пушечное мясо, но он всё равно не успевает.

Шею и руки сдавливают мощные тиски, и, пока он пытается прийти в себя и протолкнуть в лёгкие глоток воздуха, несколько псов успевают укусить, бьют по корпусу и лицу, пока не отлетают, отброшенные в сторону мощной волной пламени. Туманник явно берёт с него пример, и в следующую секунду перед глазами темнеет от сильного удара головой о стену. 

Иэясу словно сквозь вату слышит противный звон и знакомый голос, но никак не может уцепиться, сосредоточиться, то и дело проваливаясь куда-то в себя. Из беспамятства его выдёргивает крик, Ясу как сквозь мутную тёмную дымку видит хватающегося за горло Нацуме, заслонившего его, и бьёт ещё одной волной – не думая, не целясь, сплошным всепожирающим потоком.

***

\- Просыпайся, - шепчет Нацуме, и Ясу чувствует его касание прежде, чем окончательно приходит в себя. - Иетсуна, пожалуйста, открой глаза.

Савада хмурится, ощущая под головой чужие колени, а в теле неприятную тяжесть. Он открывает глаза и не может выдавить ни слова. Распухший язык липнет к нёбу, с трудом облизывает пересохшие губы. Ясу мутит, и, кажется, что желудок мог бы вывернуться наизнанку, если бы за последние сутки в нём побывало хоть что-то кроме нескольких чашек кофе.

\- Что происходит? - с трудом выдавливает он, не решаясь пока озвучить главное.

Нацуме молчит какое-то время, потом осторожно прислоняет приятно-прохладную руку ко лбу и тихо заговаривает:   
\- Среди Чёрных был Туманник. Наверное, сильный, тебя... я видел, как ты отлетел к стене и не смог встать, а потом...

\- Я их сжёг, - перебивает Савада. - Дальше.

Нацуме вздыхает, будто не хочет об этом говорить. Его с первой встречи контузит от резонанса пламени, но сам, паршивец, никогда в этом не признается. Это странно: Савада Иэясу знает совсем другого Танимото Нацуме и от расхождения образов его самого контузит как ненормального.

В этот раз всё иначе, и они оба это чувствуют. 

\- Ты потерял сознание. Пришлось одолжить машину, мы сейчас в Сирахаме, я снял нам комнату. Иетсуна, давай, поедем на юг?

\- Как хочешь, - выдыхает Ясу и прикрывает глаза.

Нацуме рассеянными движениями массирует ему виски, изредка оглаживая скулы и шею - наверняка сам не осознает, что делает или опять сравнивает его со своей младшей сестрой. От прикосновений становится немного легче, но в целом всё паршивей некуда.

Они молчат, пока Нацуме снова не подаёт голос:

\- Иетсуна, посмотри на меня, - Савада покорно открывает глаза, и Танимото шепчет: - У тебя взгляд плавает. Ты...

Ясу не видит смысла отпираться. Он вообще ничего не видит. 

\- Я ослеп, - говорит он, давя желание истерично рассмеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Junior Suite - номера улучшенной планировки категории полулюкс.


	5. Посмотри в зеркало - там ты увидишь не себя, а того, кто сопровождает тебя всю жизнь.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Чем дольше ты не осмеливаешься разорвать с кем-то связь, тем труднее становится уйти.]
> 
> Когда пятилетнему ребенку больно, он поднимает шум на весь свет. В десять лет он тихо всхлипывает. А когда вам исполняется лет пятнадцать, вы привыкаете зажимать себе рот руками, чтобы никто не слышал ни звука, и кричите безмолвно. Вы истекаете кровью, но этого никто не видит. Вы привыкаете к отравленным плодам, растущим на дереве вашей боли.⁴
> 
> Ты доволен, Савада Тсунаеши? Из-за тебя он сходит с ума.

Иэясу никогда этого не просил, но

Коронованный на престол, он сидит по десницу отца на советах и в главном зале. Корона нависла над мальчиком, подобно Небу над Атлантом. Стоит допустить ошибку и брилиантовые звёзды вопьются в тело, а ответственность сломает хрупкие кости. Поэтому Иэясу улыбается и не допускает ошибок. ~~Кто бы заметил это под маской воспитанного-послушного-вышколенного-едва-ли-живого мальчика.~~

[Нельзя иметь мириады масок и не потерять при этом доверие людей.] [Остается лишь сделать так, чтобы окружающие заметили их как можно позже.]

Наивность вытравляется без сожаления еще в далеком детстве. 

Существует поверье, что птицы не умеют грустить, так как награждены вечной свободой. Когда они в чем-то разочаровываются, то улетают. Надолго-надолго - в небесную высь. Чем выше, тем лучше. Летят с уверенностью в том, что под порывами ветра высохнут слёзы, а стремительный полет приблизит их к новому счастью.

Мечтать надоедает со временем. Птичка ломает крылья о прутья из золота и забывает. О небе, свободе, ~~счастье~~. 

Никто в ночной темноте не увидит, как Ясу жмурит глаза и закусывает уголок подушки, заглушая болезненный вой. Как же хочется 

в е р и т ь, о боги, помогите. 

Он не верит ни в сказки, ни в богов.

_Мы держимся за свои сказки до тех пор, пока цена веры в них не становится слишком высокой._

Ясу этикет выучил давно и из правил выковал доспехи прочнее стали. Улыбки пропитаны ядом, взгляд равнодушней зимнего неба. Но люди видят то, что хочется, а им хочется чуда. 

А Саваде Иэясу хочется выжить. 

_когда-то_

Тишина и режущий ухо скрип половиц под чьими-то тяжелыми шагами - вот что первым встретило мальчика, и никаких, к сожалению, ласковых лучиков солнца, пробегающих по стенам большого и теплого дома. 

Такова проза жизни, к которой против воли привыкаешь. Скрип половиц был плачевно-жалобным, и Иэясу отчаянно боролся с желанием зарыться с головой в одеяло, чтобы не слышать раздражающего сознание звука. Как зудящий над ухом комар, стаскивающий уютную пелену спокойного сна, он заставлял возвращаться к привычныс тяжелым мыслям, забираясь холодными пальцами в нутро. Злые и колючие воспоминания, язвительные комментарии внутреннего голоса - каждый из них способен причинить боль, от которой хотелось выть волком на луну. 

Он жив, пока чувствует. Савада чувствовал своё тело: ноги, онемевшие от долгого неподвижного лежания   
на холоде, поясница покалывает и ноет, переходя в этом ощущении на всю спину. Ожоги уже не доставляли неудобств сами по себе, даже стали неотъемлемой в своей привычности частью Ясу, но отзывался тянущей болью на другие ранки и болячки. И на плохую погоду. На плохие предчувствия, кажется, тоже. 

Но значит ли это, что он жив? 

Милый добрый Тсунаеши, воплощение самой светлой надежды; как поверить, что для Иэясу, нет, первого кандидата на пост Дечимо Вонголы, его больше нет, как смириться? Мертвый, живой - а пустота одинаково гулкая, точно душу растерзали, порвали в клочья и оставили одну оболочку былого Ясу. 

Надежда не умирает, а если и умирает, то последней. Почему же ему кажется, что и его жизнь, будто тонкая ниточка, внезапно оборвалась? Когда в последний раз обнял дорогого брата, когда проснулся на пепелище догорающего дома, скитаясь по сицилийским трущобам, или когда окончательно потерял надежду. 

Он снова подберет себя со дна, где оказался волею судьбы, свяжет порванную нить жизни воедино, оставив на месте разрыва тугой узелок. Так ведь? И, если приглядеться, сколько узелков можно насчитать на ниточке Ясу? Когда он окончательно вырвется из тёплых лап сна, ему придётся вновь увидеть притон, испытать отвращение, смириться, черт возьми, со своим плачевным положением. 

Ему никто не поможет. 

Кому нужен неизвестный даже Богу мальчишка, будь он хоть сотню раз хорошим, умным и добрым? Хотя последний пункт под большим вопросом: может ли добрый человек ощущать такую обжигающую злобу? Может слушать голос ненависти, нудящий о мести и желании послать всех к черту на куличики, и даже соглашаться с ним? Просто так ничего не бывает, просто так ему никто не поможет - неоспоримая истина - а что-то дать взамен он не способен. 

Кому он, двенадцатилетняя мелочь, будь у него хоть сто раз особенная кровь, нужен на работе, в доме? Только монашкам и проституткам нужен такой, да и то в качестве расходного материала. Одним меньше - одним больше, они возможно ведут счет приходяще-уходящим, а может и отчитываются высшим инстанциям. Мол, под опекой содержатся две сотни недобропорядочных девиц и парней, дайте денег на их содержание, а… А они, те самые парни и девушки, не увидели ни лиры из этой суммы. 

Жаль, что Ясу не в подземном царстве Сатаны, там-то его не заставили бы часами намывать белье, награждая руки кровоточащими трещинками и цыпками. Оставили бы вариться в котле или жариться на сковородке - что еще люди придумывали о загробной жизни? - и ни единого намёка на надежду, которая окрыляет. 

(На самом деле глубоко-глубоко внутри он думает, что такая судьба лучше, чем жизнь наследника.) 

[Жалок.] 

Интересно, кто решил, что птицы свободны? Пусть они могут лететь куда захотят, но если им негде будет приземлиться, то пожалеешь, что у тебя есть крылья. Истинная свобода, возможно, в том, чтобы было куда вернуться. У Наследника такого нет. У Савады Иэясу тоже.

[Все пытаешься оправдать собственную отвратительную личность таким глупым понятием, как судьба.] 

Вот только Ясу птичка, запертая в клетке, а крылышки каждый день грубо подрезают. О Рае он и не мечтал - не тот уровень, не для ничтожных и жалких не только с виду, но и в душе. Там привечают добрых и решительных, самоотверженных и любящих, таких как Тсунаеши и таких как мама, готовая на все ради него, своего сына. 

[Продолжай верить в сказки. Может быть, когда-нибудь они и исполнятся.]

Савада Нана иногда заглядывала в сны Иэясу, будто наяву утешала его, гладила по спутанным волосам и, растворяясь в утренней дымке, оставляла невесомый поцелуй на макушке. Дымка становилась обжигающими языками пламени, которые приобретали очертания диких зверей, сметающих в панике все на своем пути. 

Мама отдала ему самое лучшее, подарила жизнь - и как отплатил Иэясу? Сдался в мечтах о счастливой жизни, смиренно ожидая смерти? Нет, но каждый день существования заставляет все глубже погружаться в пучину отчаяния, захлебываться ненавистью ко всему, что окружает его. 

Существование - не жизнь. Под тяжестью чужого тела с натужным скрежетом прогнулась кровать, и старательно поддерживаемое ровным дыхание мальчика сбилось. На краю сознания, том самом, отвечающем за интуицию, тревожным колокольчиком зазвенело ощущение интереса, направленного на него. И кто бы это мог быть, пришедший навестить спящего больного мальчика? Он спит, крепко спит - нечего тревожить, нечего даже и смотреть на него. А вдруг… пастор? Нет, тогда Ясу будет отбиваться до последнего, кусаться и брыкаться, даже если от этого проку будет меньше, чем от воды, переносимой в дуршлаге. Он пойдет на любые ухищрения, лишь бы спасти себя.

Но переоценивать свои возможности - едва ли не самое глупое, что можно сделать в безвыходной ситуации, под определение которой здорово подходит нынешнее положение Иэясу. Напротив него взрослый и совсем недружелюбно настроенный противник (он это чувствует), который даже в страшном сне не станет феей крестной из сказки, а Савада и сделать не может ничего. Если попытается бороться, то не выдержит и минуты, свалившись с ног от голода. Не зря его именем назван библейский всадник Апокалипсиса, наравне с Чумой, Войной и Смертью сеявший разрушение в мире. 

Голод подчиняет себе разум, тело, концентрируя все жизнеощущение в единственном желании - заполнить сосущую пустоту желудка. Казалось, хуже жизни в прачечной ничего не будет, что сбереженная память, мечты, любовь - вот оно чудо, с которым можно выживать дальше. Где бы то ни было. Реальность имела совершенно другие планы, подсовывая испытание за испытанием, будто проверяя Ясу на прочность. Смерть, беспомощность, отчаяние, смирение… сколько же сможет выдержать мальчик?

* * *

\- Это временно, - облегченно отзывается Нацуме. - Я погуглил, такое бывает при сотрясении. Если глаза не пострадали, всё пройдёт.

Интернету, конечно, виднее. А Ясу как-то все равно. 

Прошёл день, - потому что Нацуме говорит, что сейчас вечер, - он уже немного успокоился и ещё не начал сходить с ума. Покой всегда действует на него благотворно, а Сирахама – та ещё задница мира. По крайней мере Иэясу тут даже ни одного пламенника не нашёл. Или сила дала сбой и тогда... по крайней мере, если не видишь ты, то, может быть, не видят и тебя.

Уверенная твёрдость чужой руки пропала, оставив только привычную боль и обволакивающую темноту. Нацуме отошел. 

Иэясу чувствовал, что не справляется с нагрузкой. С накатывающими волнами страха и бессилия. С беспомощностью. Савада знал, что сломается, не выдержит, что проиграет в одиночку. Истинная правда. Он почти верно решил эту простецкую задачку. Позабыл только ввести в неё одно условие: среди новой жизни, слабости, слепоты, не хватало одного короткого слова, имени - Нацуме. 

Он так привык быть один, справляться со всем единолично, что даже постоянно пополняющаяся гвардия Вонголы уже не могла дать нужной поддержки. Люди могли подвести: сбежать, обидеться, устать, предать или банально испугаться. Ясу всегда чувствовал это, учитывал и понимал. Всегда помнил, что в любой момент может остаться без поддержки, и нужно рассчитывать только на себя. ~~Хотя в детстве, верно, у него был -Т-с-у-н-...~~ Даже сейчас, когда ситуация была откровенно безвыходной и страшной, он пытался что-то сделать самостоятельно, совсем позабыв про Нацуме. Он сдерживал пламя, направлял его, терпел боль и беспросветную темноту, отчаянно цепляясь за жизнь. Переполняющая энергия была слишком сильной, слишком громоздкой и тяжёлой, чтобы удержать её в одиночку. 

Но рядом незримо стояла чужая воля. Она обволакивала, дарила тепло и силу, давала надежду на то, что выстоять всё-таки удастся. Девятым валом она плескалась где-то совсем близко, одновременно пугая своей мощью и вселяя странную уверенность.

Это было... странно. И до одури тепло.

* * *

Пицца немного примиряет Ясу с мрачной действительностью. У него удручающе громко урчит в животе, и Нацуме недовольно ворчит, приговаривая, что такими темпами недолго и язву желудка получить.

Иэясу голоден зверски, поэтому даже не огрызается, когда Нацуме заставляет его ждать, прежде чем взять за руку и вложить в неё горячий кусок - всё быстрее, чем спорить.

Нацуме, на удивление (нет) не замолкает ни на секунду, рассказывая, что видел по дороге сюда, какая приветливая девочка оформляла им номер и что он нагуглил о возможных причинах и последствиях потери зрения. 

Через пять дней добровольного заключения в однокомнатной клетушке, которую они снимают за счёт внезапно открывшихся в Нацуме криминальных талантов фальшивокредитчика, зрение возвращается почти полностью.

Иэясу впервые за долгое время просыпается сам и несколько минут рассматривает себя в зеркале, привыкая. Взъерошенный, немного помятый, в дурацкой клетчатой рубашке и плаще он скорее сойдёт за панкующего подростка, чем монаршью особу. И, в общем-то, это ему даже нравится.

В номер вваливается Нацуме, как обычно недовольно что-то ворча и сгружая на стол пару бумажных пакетов и дешевый кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. Ясу морщится, уже представляя мерзкий привкус на языке. Нацуме, заметив его гримасу, сцеживает скупой смешок в кулак, достаёт что-то из одного из пакетов и кидает ему. Савада ловит коробочку фруктового молока и не может не улыбнуться, проводя большим пальцем по глянцевой грани.

Кто-то уже долгое время наблюдал за ними, отчаянно затаив дыхание.

* * *

_кто-то уже долгое время не мог сглотнуть комок в горле и_

«Это и вправду те убийцы из Омаэдзаки, разнесшие военную базу», - думает она, тщательно контролируя дыхание. Похоже, решение не показываться им на глаза было куда более правильным, чем могло показаться изначально. Следить за ними и так довольно безрассудно, к тому же, они действительно сильнее ее. И о чем она только думала? Никто не знает, где она сейчас, и узнать не должны. 

Она не планировала ничего такого, совсем нет.

А ведь есть еще и охотники за пламенными. Они потеряли ее из виду некоторое время назад, но нет никакой гарантии, что не нагонят вновь.

Ей надо просто вернуться и рассказать обо всем.

Если другие узнают об этом, ее, наверное, жестоко накажут.

Она как раз решает повернуть назад, когда чувствует леденящее касание лезвия у горла. Парень с бледным лицом и холодными глазами держит рукоять кинжала. Она чувствует, как пот бежит по ее спине.

Она зажмуривается и мысленно кричит от ужаса, готовясь к неизбежному. Ей совсем не хочется умирать. Она еще слишком юна и столько всего не успела.

Ее не убивают.

Вместо этого она слышит мягкий, но равнодушный голос. Ее спрашивают:

\- Что здесь делает девушка?

Слава Гуаньинь, она сняла форменные одежды!  
Хотя подождите, может быть, так еще хуже. Одинокая девушка против двух безумных бандитов.

Она приоткрывает глаз - один, не сразу осознав, как по-детски, должно быть, это выглядит - и видит, что изящный юноша с непередаваемо печальным лицом опускает меч, но все еще стоит в позиции, готовый к бою. Это немного удивляет. Почему он так нервничает? 

Второй оборачивается, замечает их и подходит поближе.

От его угрожающего вида ей на самом деле хочется кричать.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает второй. - Преследователь?

***

Нацуме с сомнением оглядывает девушку на вид не старше шестнадцати лет. За ними послали девчонку? Она так боится, совсем не похожа на бывалую охотницу. Может, местная?  
Тоже маловероятно. Он заметил ее, когда пошел добывать пропитание, и сейчас, когда вернулся, она все еще тут. Целенаправленно следит за ними.

Иетсуна, наверное, думает о том же, глядя на дрожащую подлетку.

Его пытаются поймать на невинную девицу? Не похоже. Девушка, может, и вырастет в красавицу с бархатными глазами, которую не испортят никакие лохмотья, но сейчас выглядит нескладным провинившимся подростком, отмолчивается и напряженно думает. Едва ли она вообще собиралась встречаться с ними.

\- Отлично, свидетель. И что мы собираемся делать? - с Нацуме достаточно на сегодня. По возможности он старается не убивать женщин.  
Но эта девушка слишком подозрительна.

\- Госпожа, - Иетсуна говорит учтивым тоном; Нацуме уже чувствует мурашки по коже. - У вас здесь дело?

Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, она только сжимается еще сильнее. 

Он продолжает:

\- Госпожа, тут может быть опасно. Что такая прекрасная девушка делает в этом богами забытом месте? Может быть, мы можем вам чем-то помочь? Идите сюда...

«О боги! Это звучит жутко...» - одновременно думают Танимото и девушка.

\- Хватит кокетничать с ней, она и без того боится. Так ты ничего не добьешься, - торопит Нацуме. - Говори по делу.

Она согласно вздыхает. Именно так. Но второй парень тоже страшный. Она даже не уверена, кто из них лучше.

\- В зависимости от твоего ответа мы отпустим тебя или... - хладнокровно продолжает Танимото.

Девушка энергично кивает.

\- Давай начнем с того, кто ты, твою мать?

Иетсуна беззвучно смеется.

\- Где твои манеры? Неужели ты не можешь быть повежливей с леди?

Девушка и Нацуме снова смотрят на фальшивую улыбку Иетсуны совершенно одинаковыми глазами. Они даже обмениваются взглядами, полными сомнения. 

\- Я следила за вами из любопытства, - безопасней начать с полуправды, потому что она не знает, что произойдет, если ее поймают на лжи. - Я отстала от своей группы и увидела, как вы двое бежали куда-то.

Они хмурятся. Обычная маленькая девочка не сможет преследовать обученного пламенника. Слишком разная скорость. Значит, она следила за ними дольше, чем они думали.

Нацуме внимательно рассматривает невинную на вид малышку:

\- Еще раз, кто ты?

Девушка дрожит, но все же немного успокаивается, перед тем как ответить:

\- Меня зовут Коно Аори.

Иетсуна роняет кинжал.

***

\- Отпустить ее? Ты с ума сошел?! - быстро шепчет Нацуме. - Мы даже не знаем, кто она на самом деле такая!

Иэясу нервно прикусывает губу.

\- Да, отпустить. Будет гораздо хуже, если они узнают, что мы что-то с ней сделали, или если мы возьмем ее с собой. Клан Хибари будет охотиться на нас изо всех сил, если узнают.

На этих словах Нацуме бледнеет. 

\- Клан Хибари? Она из клана Хибари?

\- Она единственная дочь сестры главы клана, - мрачно добавляет Иэясу. - Если с ней что-то случится, у нас будут проблемы. Позволь мне поговорить с ней, я постараюсь убедить ее отпустить нас.

Нацуме скептически изгибает губы.

\- Я не буду делать ничего такого. Ты же сам говорил, что не можешь разговаривать с девушками?

Нацуме раздраженно тянет его за щеку.

\- Я. Просто. Не могу. Флиртовать. Я отлично умею разговаривать! Оставайся здесь!

Савада отвечает тем, что дергает Танимото за отросшие волосы, когда тот пытается уйти.

Нацуме стягивает резинку с разворошенной прически и заново собирает хвост, перед тем как присесть перед их новой компаньонкой. На его лице - кислая мина. Девушка смотрит в ответ с нескрываемой яростью.

Впрочем, ее можно понять. Кому понравится, когда с ним обращаются как с курицей на кухне.

Иэясу чуть не плачет от вида его бывшей хранительницы Урагана и злобного друга, которые уставились друг на друга с такими выражениями лиц.

\- Ты так долго следила за нами. Поздравляю, - Нацуме улыбается, но улыбка не достигает глаз. Девочка испуганно вздрагивает.

«Вот это - уговоры? - думает Иэясу. - Это попытка произвести хорошее впечатление? Почему ты выглядишь как сумасшедший убийца? Я тебя имею в виду, паршивец».

\- Вы, наверное, все не так поняли, - Аори стоит большого труда сохранить самообладание. И все же она говорит твердым и надменным тоном, даже если трясется от страха.

\- Кто-нибудь знает, что ты здесь? - прищуривается Танимото. Раз она так дернулась, значит, действительно следила за ними. Ладно.

\- Нет, - выпаливает девушка до того, как понимает, что полностью загнала себя в угол.

Нацу постукивает пальцами по подбородку и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

\- Почему ты пошла за нами?

Вместо ответа Аори бросает взгляд на напряженно сидевшего Иетсуну 

\- Что вы собираетесь делать дальше?

\- А что ты собираешься делать с нами дальше? - вмешивается Савада.  
Она напрягается.

\- Мы... будем держать вас в темнице... а потом...

\- Я спросил тебя, а не члена клана Хибари.

Не только девушка, но даже привычный ко всему Нацуме вздрагивает от того, как холодно звучит его голос.

\- М-меня? Я... - девушка расстраивается еще сильнее. В ее глазах загорается решимость.

\- Я... я собираюсь попросить учителя позволить мне... позволить мне позаботиться о вас! Я смогу перевоспитать вас...

«Как идеалистично», - думает Нацуме.  
Или правильнее сказать «как глупо». Но как ни странно, он не чувствует ненависти к ней.

\- Они не позволят тебе, - говорит он устало. - Даже я знаю, что Хибари ненавидят чужаков.

Губы девушки дрожат. Необязательно было говорить ей об этом. Она и так знает, что никто не будет ее слушать. Просто принимает желаемое за действительное.

Но кем бы она стала, если бы не попробовала?

Иэясу молча стоит позади с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Он думает о ее матери - почему та бросила своего собственного ребенка? В ней так много сочувствия и доброты, но ничего из этого не досталось ему. Дитя слышала только сказки о ней. Истории о праведной деве, которую одурачил неизвестный мужчина. Она родила от него дитя-полукровку и покончила с собой, не вынеся позора.

Неужели та женщина ненавидела ее настолько, что не захотела жить?

«Жалкий, - усмехается холодный голос, существующий только в голове Иэясу, - маленький зверек, отчаянно нуждающийся в любви».

\- Может, тебе будет лучше отпустить нас? - смягчается Нацуме. Он бы предпочел не убивать ее. Этому отвратительному миру, наверное, отчаянно не хватает людей вроде нее.

Акехоши Аори смотрит на него со слезами и медленно кивает.

Танимото осторожно развязывает узлы пут и освобождает ее. Вот только она не уходит, а расстегивает спортивку, стелет ее на землю и ложится спать.

Серьезно?

\- Демоны тебя задери, что ты творишь? - недоверчиво спрашивает Нацуме. Он был не прав. Эта девушка просто сумасшедшая.

\- Уже поздно, как вы и сказали, - она зевает. - Я уйду утром.

То есть она посчитала безопасным лечь спать рядом с двумя незнакомыми парнями, которых только что встретила? Точно зная, что как минимум один из них - настоящий злодей? Нацуме смотрит на бесстыдницу, изумленно разинув рот.

Поведение вроде «я делаю все что угодно без какой-либо заботы о ситуации» кажется ему немного знакомым. Неужели таких много? Тогда ее слезы были фальшивыми?

Он оглядывается на своего спутника в поисках поддержки, но тот выглядит слишком ошеломленным.

\- Оставь ее, - говорит Иетсуна после неловкой паузы. - Не похоже, что она собирается делать глупости.

Нацуме почти начинает браниться, но вдруг бледнеет сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Он смотрит на девушку, которая дрожит от холода, пытаясь прийти в себя после всего, что ей пришлось перенести. Потом на Иетсуну. И снова на девушку.

«Подождите! Вот дерьмо! Их лица... они похожи? О богиня, нет! Хватит открытий на сегодня!» - ругается про себя Нацуме.

Кто они? Давно потерянные родственники? Сводные брат и сестра? Разве Иетсуна не полукровка? Значит, на мать этой девушки напал гайдзин? Нацуме ничего не хочет об этом знать! И вряд ли Иетсуна будет говорить об этом.

Впрочем, не проблема...

Савада все еще смотрит в пустоту с ничего не выражающим лицом. Нацуме не нравится этот взгляд. Он встает, подходит ближе к застывшему приятелю и усаживает его рядом с собой.

\- Ложись спать, - он притягивает одеревеневшее тело поближе и позволяет лохматой голове безвольно упасть к себе на плечо. - Я посторожу. А завтра ты заботишься о девчонке.

Необычайно послушный Иетсуна прячет лицо у него на плече. Танимото напрягается от ощущения чужого дыхания. Обычно он терпеть не может лишние прикосновения, но сегодня, так и быть, день исключений.

Он знает, как важен бывает комфорт.  
И на этот раз ему нечего больше предложить.  
Савада и впрямь застрял с неприятным человеком.

Нацуме поглаживает седые волосы, чувствуя, как дыхание спящего медленно выравнивается.

***

Утром Аори не уходит.

Раз уж им все равно в одном направлении, почему бы ей не остаться с ними до ближайшего города? Нацуме уверен - это потому, что она все еще не отказалась от идеи их перевоспитания.

Но на самом деле она, вроде как, полезная.

Иетсуна пугающе молчалив рядом с предполагаемой родственницей и никогда не приближается к ней первым. Это странно.

Страннее, чем то, что их группа становится больше.

Доходит до того, что Нацуме приходится изображать посыльного всякий раз, когда Иетсуна хочет сказать что-нибудь их новой попутчице.

Танимото предпочел бы, чтобы его оставили в покое. Его вообще не спрашивали.

Они минуют первый город. Она до сих пор с ними. 

\- Почему? - Нацуме стискивает зубы. - Почему ты все еще тут?

Аори нахально вздыхает, не отрывая глаз от карты с составленным маршрутом. 

\- Я же не мешаю тебе. Почему ты такой раздражительный? Мне надоело!

Иетсуна отправился куда-то прогуляться. Или, если уж говорить честно, просто сбежал, чтобы не общаться с их новой знакомой.

Хитрый ублюдок. Как он посмел бросить юную госпожу из своей семьи на Нацуме? Если она действительно его родственница, разве он не должен заботиться о ней?

\- А тебе не пора вернуться в твой клан? - подозрительно спрашивает он у слишком веселой девушки. - Я бы подумал, что тебе действительно нравится спать на голой земле. Или, может быть, тебе нравятся мошенники-идиоты?

Выражение лица Аори становится сложным.  
О нет. Только не еще одна жертва его обаяния...

\- Мне вроде как нравится быть с вами.

Что? Она с ума сошла?

\- Кроме мошенничества и грабежа, - продолжает она, - все остальное довольно весело. Вы, ребята, такие забавные, когда разговариваете друг с другом. И вам можно идти куда угодно. О! И еда лучше, чем дома.

Нацуме бьется головой о книгу, которую держит в руках.

\- То, что тебе не нравится - это и есть наша жизнь, дура. Кроме того, как все это дерьмо можно сравнить с положением первой молодой госпожи из великого клана. 

Аори задумывается.

\- Это другое? Там не плохо. Я благодарна учителю, что он заботится обо мне после смерти моих родителей. Но иногда...

Она делает паузу и неосознанно сжимается. Что-то дремучее внутри Нацуме заставляет его надеяться, что она промолчит.

Боже, неужели ее тоже? Значит, даже в великом клане вроде Хибари бывают типы вроде его мастера? Эта девушка не выглядит так, как будто они уже делали с ней все эти вещи. Но твою мать! Почему этот мир полон извращенцев?

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - Танимото присаживается рядом, заставляя девушку удивленно взглянуть на него. - Ты не можешь оставаться так вечно. Они будут искать тебя.

\- Я знаю, - удрученно кивает Аори, - я скоро вернусь.

\- Не обязательно, если не хочешь.

Они оба вздрагивают. Иетсуна вернулся, и его лицо выглядит как каменная маска, когда он ставит пакеты и пристально смотрит на Аори.

Нацуме недовольно хмурится из-за того, что Савада влез в разговор между ним и девушкой, но молчит и только глубоко вздыхает. Не то чтобы он не понимал желания защитить ее.

\- Ты недооцениваешь мощь их клана. Если то, что ты сказал - правда, они ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы найти ее.

Аори нервно сжимает кулаки:

\- Все не так уж плохо. Не беспокойтесь! Я просто пойду с вами до следующего города. Он довольно близко к землям клана!

Ее глаза вдруг начинают светиться улыбкой.

\- Эй, а если вы двое пойдете со мной? Вы можете присоединиться... - она останавливается, вспоминая про обстоятельства их встречи. Нацуме на самом деле немного жаль ее.

Иетсуна пристально смотрит на нее и молчит, пока Нацуме обдумывает ситуацию. Не то чтобы они сейчас могли сделать что-то полезное для нее.

\- Ты должна вернуться, - говорит он удрученной девушке. - В твоем клане ведь есть способы дальней связи, верно? Мы будем ждать тебя в соседнем городе. Если однажды ты окажешься в беде, используй его, чтобы связаться с нами.

Иетсуна изумленно смотрит на него. Девушка тут же приходит в себя и взволнованно качает головой. Она подбегает к ним и пытается обнять их обоих. Нацуме удается увернуться от объятий.

***

\- Почему ты решил помочь ей? - спрашивает Иетсуна чуть позже. Аори уже спит.

Нацуме и сам не знает почему. Это же не его дело? Ее проблемы никак его не касаются. Он мысленно упрекает Иетсуну за вопрос. Он ведь тоже хочет помочь, так зачем спрашивать? Она неплохая девушка. Даже человек вроде Танимото Нацуме может испытать немного сочувствия.

\- Это лучше, чем идти против мафиозной Семьи, входящей в состав Альянса с нашими способностями, - через некоторое время Нацуме все-таки отвечает вслух. - Не думаю, что они сделают с ней что-то в ближайшее время. В большом клане много глаз и ограничений. Они не могут просто делать что захочется среди бела дня. А еще мы можем попросить ее переправить нам каких-нибудь руководств. Это логичное решение.

Иетсуна неосознанно касается того места на щеке, куда Аори его поцеловала.

\- Это все еще слишком опасно.

Нацуме слегка толкает его.

\- Ты разыскиваемый Наследник великой Семьи, я беглый преступник, девчонка, привязавшаяся к нам - дочь какого-то босса якудза, которую мы формально похитили. Куда еще опасней?

Иетсуна неуверенно смеется и взъерошивает только расчесанные волосы.

***

Иэясу никогда особо не знал своего хранителя Урагана. Она была принята только из-за условий, выдвинутых Цзин Яном.  
Он слышал только слухи о ней и жил с последствиями ее решений. Он знал, что был нежеланным Небом.

Точнее, Иэясу не знал ее раньше. Теперь знает.

Она называет его «Оу-сама-кун». Она думает, что его Небо - лучшее из всего, что она когда-либо встречала. Она считает их с Нацуме пикировки веселыми и думает, что тот лучше блефует.  
На самом деле ей не нравится мошенничество. 

Похоже, она очень привязалась к ним.

Ей плохо и неуютно там, где она сейчас. Нацуме она, кажется, нравится. Единственная из всего человечества. Они смотрят друг на друга, как будто понимают что-то, чего он понять не может. Он не знает, чем ей помочь.

Она возвращается в свой клан, словно не слышит его вопросов. Через несколько дней после ее отъезда мальчик-слуга осторожно передает им пачку тетрадей, исписанных ее почерком. Копии книг о пламени, контрабандой вывезенных из клана.

Среди свитков есть маленький талисман из белого нефрита. Иэясу надевает его на шею вместо отсутствующего кольца Вонголы.  
Наверное, этого достаточно.

* * *

Им приходится снять комнату в гостинице, потому что они не могут так просто выйти из города. Настроение Нацуме портится только от одних подсчетов оставшихся сбережений. 

Ночью соседи за стенкой ругаются. Они ведут себя как кошка с собакой, хотя дело до сих пор не дошло до драки – и это по-своему удивительно.

За стенкой раздаются звуки глухих ударов и сдавленные ругательства. «Сглазил», - отстраненно думает Ясу и делает еще глоток, чуть увеличивает громкость звука работающего телевизора. В новостях крутят подробности теракта в Омаэдзаки, если подробностями можно назвать фотографии чёрных джипов и отсутствие каких-либо других зацепок.

Дверь тихо открывается, в комнату входит Нацуме, рассеянно оглядывающийся по сторонам. Савада садится, безуспешно пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да, - спустя несколько секунд отзывается Нацуме. - Мне нужно уехать, отвести след. Ты же можешь контролировать силу. Просто не высовывайся. Я тебя найду.

Он по-прежнему не смотрит в глаза, бросает сухие, похожие на инструкции фразы. Ходит по комнате, собирая вещи: телефон, короткую куртку, ключи от честно угнанной Акуры, пакет с аккуратно сложенной формой. 

Танимото открывает входную дверь и, уже переступив порог, оборачивается, улыбаясь скупой, но тёплой улыбкой:

\- Так нужно. Постарайся не искать неприятности.

* * *

Иэясу практичный человек. Он знает, чего хочет. Он знаком с этим собственническим чувством.

Но только когда позволил ему выйти из-под контроля, то наконец понял, насколько силен его голод.

«Жадное дитя, - ответил кто-то, чьего лица он не видел. - Всегда хочешь то, чего не заслуживаешь».

Да, но, в конце концов, он ведь получил все это, так? Брал и брал, пока не осталось ничего. 

Уничтожил все, чего не смог присвоить.  
Даже что-то жалкое и бессмысленное, вроде внимания. Или, может быть, привязанности. Он сжигал все это и позволял пеплу просыпаться сквозь его пальцы.

Как обиженный ребенок.

Или, может быть, он все еще тот мальчик, которого валяли в пыли все, кому не лень? Может, «Ясу» умер, потеряв последний якорь? И все, что осталось - труп, гонимый жадностью. 

Труп, не знающий, что он уже мертв.

И что с того? Что, если и вправду так? 

Жадность - это даже хорошо. Жадность делает его живым. Этот раздутый и обугленный труп до сих пор чувствует, что имеет право жить и брать что пожелает.

Но в конце концов он потерял даже это.

Застрял в чужом странном мире. Он должен был сгнить, но почему-то ощущает себя живее, чем когда-либо. Ни падения, ни боль от ударов, ни едкий сарказм, ни удушливое чувство беспомощности и страха перед холодом и голодом не задевают его.

Все, что у него осталось - это шрамы от ран, которых в этом мире никогда не было. Он - новое и чуждое существо, которого не должно быть в этой реальности, но именно здесь он чувствует себя живым.

Жадность остается его стержнем.

Раньше он хотел спросить хранителей, нравился ли он им когда-нибудь. Он столько мечтал об этом. Тысячи раз представлял себе, как спросит. Теперь он точно знает, что может спросить. 

Пока этого достаточно.

Теперь он хочет... 

Неважно.

Он хочет.

Хочет эту новую жизнь. Хочет небрежно данных обещаний, хочет безусловного доверия, хочет привязанности, хочет ссориться и смеяться над стычками, хочет получать раны, чтобы было кому их зализывать. Хочет этих людей так близко, чтобы между ними ничего не осталось, хочет спрятать их в себе и никогда не отпускать.

Иэясу хочет этого так сильно, что боится, что они все сгорят в огне его жажды.

Впервые в жизни он страшится силы своего желания. Его пугает, что тот, на кого оно направлено, не выдержит.

Он боится снова оказаться беспомощным.

Это болезненное чувство. Новое чувство. Это счастье.

Он не знал его.

Но, похоже, все-таки нашел свое и может потерять его в любой момент. Всех сил мира может оказаться недостаточно, чтобы сохранить это.

* * *

Грозовые тучи распыляют на землю косые струи дождя - мир точно стекло крошится под его ступнями. Все вокруг спешат, чтобы спрятаться и переждать. Но не Иэясу. Он стоит незаметный никому, будто окруженный мыльным пузырем, ограждающим его от остального мира. 

Ветер шепчет ему о приближающейся буре; вода вибрирует в такт сердцу, отдаваясь мольбой; рассредоточенные взгляды скользят по его фигуре, не замечая, но пытаясь увидеть; перья падают вниз. Цитрин выглядывает сквозь прозрачные радужки - он скидывает маску [время текучей водой обточила ее до совершенства] [время, как самый лучший учитель, превратило щенка в волка], дышит тяжело, прерывисто, жадно хватая ртом воздух, словно только что пробежав марафон. 

Из лопнувшего капилляра по лицу стекает кровь - Иэясу вытирает её рукой. Беззвучный смех вырывается из груди. Он бы поймал его, да только зубы уже крошатся от давления лиан, а колючие иглы вонзаются в горло: будущее и настоящее переплетаются здесь и сейчас.

Безразличие и тоска ложились друг на друга; пустой эмоциональный фон будто задребезжал как записывающий кардиограф; диссонанс разумного «я», понимающего всё и дающего нужные реакции, имитируя по привычке, и чувственного «я», выдранного сотней операций, сравним разве только с панической атакой.

Контрольная точка пройдена, и он знает - дальше его ждёт фимиам, ладан и жженый сахар, кровь и пламя, венки из цветов и чужая улыбка. Бежать от этого бессмысленно, но Савада предпринимает слабую попытку - он пресекает их первую встречу, сваливается на чужие головы, точно снег летом, улыбкой потроша мысли и привлекая похлеще, чем горящий свет мотыльков. 

[Плевать на оживленный широкий путь. Он, наоборот, по мостику из хлипких бревен дойдет до темноты.]

Савада Нана переводит на него удивленный взгляд и замолкает, хотя Иэясу отчетливо слышал ее голос секундой раньше, а рядом за столом сидит кто-то с пушистыми волосами. Легкий разворот чужой головы на девяносто градусов, и у Иэясу перед глазами темнеет, чтобы в следующий момент разойтись двойным контуром. 

У парня напротив размытое черно-красно-золотое вместо обычных человеческих глаз и огромные полукольца темно-бордовых щупалец за спиной. Они вгрызаются куда-то в крестец и, полупрозрачные, вьются над его головой, оплетают тело, взгрызаясь в плоть уродливыми переплетениями древесных корней. Иэясу думает, что не бывает таких реалистичных галлюцинаций. 

\- С тобой все хорошо? 

Чужой голос склеивает картинку обратно, стирает черно-красное с чужого лица [золотой тускнеет до колорита жженого сахара, оседая мутным осадком на дне радужки] и полупрозрачное что-то из перелатанного фона стен. 

А потом

_Иетсуну это раздражает._

_Этот парень, его брат, Тсунаеши, ему не нравится: его странная и неестественная расслабленность и доверительно открытые ладони на коленях, нарочито подчеркнутая заинтересованность и доброжелательность._

_Еще в прошлом году, когда на уроке по основам психологии наставник говорил, что вы узнаете от вашего собеседника куда больше, не слушая его, а смотря на него: разворот стопы, скрещенные ноги и наклоны головы. Тогда Тсуна думал, вау, это похоже на что-то интересное._

_Аллан Пиз в тонком переплете на ebay стоил дешевле, чем кружка с драконьей мордой, и был прочитан за пару дней._

_Он говорит, что открытые ладони - это демонстрация доверия собеседнику (подчеркнуто карандашом), говорит, что если ваш визави не скрещивает рук и ног, скорее всего, он желает сотрудничать (подчеркнуто двойной линией и скептическим вопросом на полях)._

_В этой же книге этот же Аллан Пиз пишет о том, что следует держать ладони открытыми, а ноги не скрещенными, если вы хотите расположить к себе кого-то, если вы хотите, чтобы вам доверяли и верили. Ну, про «доверяли» и «верили» Аллан Пиз не говорит, но это Иетсуна добавляет от себя. В этой книге больше о манипуляциях, чем о простом чтении поз. Если ты знаешь, как трактуется невербалика нашим подсознанием, то почему бы не использовать это?_

_Когда Савада переводит взгляд на чужие скрещенные под стулом щиколотки, Тсунаеши в тот же момент расставляет ноги, распуская крест, и уверенно ставит стопу на кафельную клетку пола._

_Либо дилетант, либо идиот._

_Иетсуна хмыкает._

Молчание затягивается.

Иэясу чувствует под ладонью угол дверного косяка и не помнит, как поставил туда руку. 

\- Иетсуна?

Голос принадлежит не Нане. Парень смотрит притворно-обеспокоенно совершенно обычными карими глазами на совершенно обычном, хоть и миловидном, лице. Он даже сливается с обстановкой: такой же посредственный, с практически отсутствующими углами, как и все в этом доме. 

Ясу опять окидывает парня взглядом, но ничего не накладывается, ничего не растекается черно-красным и не кажется необычным. 

\- Все отлично, - Савада улыбнулся. Так легко и тепло, словно не был приговорен к казни, задыхаясь в пучине чужого золота глаз. Нос забивает запах карамели. - Я просто рад видеть вас. 

Иэясу вспомнил стейки, что так любил Тсунаеши. Дом, которую они делили на троих первые восемь лет его жизни. Кучу детских журналов, притаскиваемых Наной с улицы. Уютную кухню, где всегда пахло выпечкой. Теплую руку брата в его волосах. А потом всё это утонуло в черном, дегтеобразном понимании «ты пытаешься видеть только хорошее».

Пара минут - и Ясу почти забыл вонючие трущобы. Пара минут - и Ясу уже словно всегда был хорошо одет, всегда накормлен и никогда не чувствовал страха за собственную жизнь. Пара минут - и он словно забыл все то ужасное, что причинили ему эти люди. [К хорошему быстро привыкаешь]. [Чаще всего в спину бьют те, кого ты прикрываешь своей грудью].

Он задвигает болезненные воспоминания куда подальше, лучисто улыбается и трясет поднятой выше рукой с тортом. Предлагает отметить свое возвращение. Семья подвоха не видит и соглашается. У Наны милая, хоть и натянутая улыбка. Иэясу запечатлеет её в памяти, сфотографирует, выделит самое важное место между ужасающими войнами и потерями, которые он пережил. 

В том темном, пыльном, грязном и разрушенном городе она воссияет подобно солнцу, и Иэясу до отвращения к самому себе это понравится.

Нана, матерью ее даже в мыслях называть не получается, гонит его в ванную, говорит: «Полотенца в шкафу».

Улыбается и добавляет: - Тсу-кун, одолжи Тсуна-куну одежду.

Тсунаеши дарит ей симметричный полукруг губ, отвечает: - Конечно.

Иэясу спокойно проходит в ванную, а внутри мандраж нисходит огненным штормом, баламутя темные, мертвые камни - на них ничего, пустота, даже сорняки не цветут, зеленым всё покрывая. Нет. Там, в еще целых осколках стекла, отражение лица, которое он никогда уже не забудет, которое иррационально расходится под кожей витиеватыми корнями деревьев, которое расцветает внутри уже туберозой¹ и смолосемянниками².

Брат, брат, старший братец, Ёши-ни, что же ты делаешь? Хвостатые амаранты³ колышутся в легких, застревая стеблями в альвеолах и капиллярах; пурпурные гиацинты⁴ с жутким кашлем выходят из горла, оставаясь таким естественным узором крови на плитке.

Иэясу закрывает глаза, а уши - ладонями, и слушает, слушает грохот собственного сердца. Неритмичный такой и запинающийся, задыхающийся через два удара, с колючей болью под корнем языка в промежутках между залпами перекачиваемой крови. Слишком ясно представал за сомкнутыми веками образ маленького Тсунаеши, его сияющее лицо и улыбка, преисполненный любви взгляд, направленный только на Ясу; любви, которой хватило бы на целый мир. 

_\- Еши-ни, ты моё солнце._

_Солнце звонко и добродушно смеялось в ответ и кутало в своё умиротворяющее тепло._

_\- Ясу, ты для меня - весь мир._

Наверное, уже тогда в самом эпицентре его сердца вызревали пока что обласканные безграничной заботой цветы. 

[Чем дольше ты не осмеливаешься разорвать с кем-то связь, тем труднее становится уйти.]

Когда пятилетнему ребенку больно, он поднимает шум на весь свет. В десять лет он тихо всхлипывает. А когда вам исполняется лет пятнадцать, вы привыкаете зажимать себе рот руками, чтобы никто не слышал ни звука, и кричите безмолвно. Вы истекаете кровью, но этого никто не видит. Вы привыкаете к отравленным плодам, растущим на дереве вашей боли.⁴

Ты доволен, Савада Тсунаеши? Из-за тебя он сходит с ума.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Опасные удовольствия.  
> ² Фальш.  
> ³ Отчаяние, но не беспомощность.  
> ⁴Пожалуйста, прости меня.   
> ⁵ Стивен Кинг. Ярость.


End file.
